Jori Collection
by Azkadellio
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots to three-shots with Jori, Either Jori Friendship or Jori Relationship.
1. Church Confessions

**I came up with the idea while helping my mom clean a church recently. I don't know why, but I liked the idea, and typed it up. Here ya go. Also, takes place before 'Tori Fixes Beck and Jade'. Tori's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORIous or characters.**

"Good morning, class. Is everybody ready for tomorrow?" Sikowitz says as he climbs through the window.

I glance around at everyone, finally, after a moment of tense silence, Jade yells at Sikowitz.

"Well!? What's going on tomorrow?" She yells, startling everyone around her.

"Oh!" Sikowitz says, not fazed by Jade's yelling. "Lane has told me to tell a few of you that you are going to the Catholic church down the street to clean it. There are three areas, so three teams of two. Beck, you and André will clean the apartment area that the pastor uses when he's in town." Sikowitz says, pointing to the two guys. "Next, Cat and Robbie, you two will clean the downstairs area where they have their lunches or whatever." He says, pointing to the next two. I have an uneasy feeling in my stomach because I know who the last two are. "Jade and Tori." Knew it. "You two get the upstairs, where the church services are. You will be given lists of where everything is and how everything is meant to be cleaned. Make it fast, but make it effective. Meet here at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow morning and I will drive you all up in my van. It should take no more than an hour or so, so I will be back at 10:00 a.m. to pick you all up. If you finish before I get back, just keep yourselves entertained legally," He adds, looking at Jade. "until I get there. Any questions? No? Good. Enjoy the rest of the period."

We all watch as he takes a seat on the stage and pulls out a coconut from out of seemingly nowhere. I turn to Jade who is busy talking to Cat about something I can't hear. Finally, I turn to André.

"How did we get roped into this?" I ask my best friend.

"Don't know, chica. But it's Sikowitz. He does weird stuff, and we all do it anyway. Good luck tomorrow, by the way." He says with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. Think Sikowitz would mind if I partnered with you instead?" I ask hopefully. There's no way I'll survive alone with Jade for two hours. I know the others will be there, but it'll be just us. And I doubt she'll care if it's a church. She'll still hurt me.

"Yes, Tori, I mind. I partnered you with Jade for a reason. I am tired of you two always competing against each other. I know some competition is good, but you two go at it like your in a war. Hopefully, this will give you an oppurtunity to work together, without the fear of bloodshed."Sikowitz says, startling both André and I.

"Fine. But if she hurts me, I blame you." I say, half joking.

"Good. At least you agree."

He walks back to the stage, sitting down again and continues to drink from his coconut. I glance at André, who shrugs and goes to talk to Beck. A few minutes later, Jade sits where André just was, a smirk on her face.

"Why'd you try to get away from working with me? Afraid you won't walk out of the church?" She asks, in her 'Tori voice'.

"One, I don't talk like that." She waves her hand dismissively at that. "And two, I'll be surprised if someone in your lifestyle will even be able to enter the church." I say, jokingly.

She looks a bit upset at the last part of what I said, and before I question her about it, she goes back to her usual blank stare. She gets up and goes back over to Cat, who gives me a weird look when Jade sits down, and all I do is shrug my shoulders, not knowing what just happened.

The rest of the day goes by seemingly well. Nothing happened, and Jade ignored me during lunch. Not that I'm surprised, but she didn't say anything at all, or even do anything outside of eating her salad. When someone tried to talk to her, all she did was glare at them, then sent a glare to me, which confused me even more because I can't figure out what I said or did to make her act so coldly to me. I know she usually is, but she usually has a reason to, and she tends to tell me what to make it worse by bringing it up.

After I get home, I tell my mom and dad about what's going on tomorrow, and they look surprised. They asked me when it was planned, and I told them Sikowitz just gave it to us today, and they understood. They're used to the crazy teacher's antics by now. I do my homework and relax until dinner. The four of us, My parents, Trina, and I, make small talk. Well, until Trina freaks out because there's an audition for a movie tomorrow and 'insists' that we all go and support her. And by 'insist', I mean demands. I'm actually looking forward to being alone with Jade tomorrow, and I think my parents agree because when Trina gets up to put her dishes in the sink, they give me somewhat envious looks, making me smile at them. Anything is better than going with Trina to an audition.

I spend the night relaxing, listening to music. I set my alarm to wake me up at 6 a.m., giving me plenty of time to take a shower, get dressed, and grab some breakfast. I finally got my license, and my parents are letting my use their car tomorrow to get to school, since Trina also 'insisted' that the three of them take her car. I get to bed around 9:30 p.m. or so, and sleep peacefully throughout the night. When my alarm goes off, I jerk awake slightly because I'm not used to waking up so early on the weekends.

I hurry to the bathroom to take a shower. Even though it's early for Trina to be awake on a Saturday, it's a force of habit when dealing with her. I take a quick shower, getting out and drying off. I throw on a pair of white bra and panty set, a pair of blue jean pants, and a light blue t-shirt. I step into my room, grabbing a pair of socks and my boots, as well as my pearphone and wallet. I head downstairs, seeing my parents on the couch watching the news. I sit beside them, putting my socks and boots on.

"Are you sure you want to clean a church with your friends, sweetie?" My mom asks, facing me. "I think you should come and support your sister."

"Mom, I'm pretty sure Jade would kill me if I left her to do that alone, and besides, I still have a headache from her last audition. I'm good."

"I envy you right now, kid." My dad says, shaking his head slightly when we hear Trina doing her 'vocal warm-ups' from her room. "Honey, where are the earplugs?" He says, turning to my mom. Without saying a word, she pulls out a small Ziploc bag filled with small sets up earplugs, making me dad smile and say a small 'thank you' to her, which she just smiles at.

I head over to the kitchen and make myself some eggs, sausage, and bacon. As I finish, Trina comes down the stairs, demanding I make her some too, and I just walk to the kitchen table, telling her I can't because I'm in a hurry. Even though I don't need to be there for close to an hour.

I eat and wash my dishes, then go to leave. I tell them I'm stopping by to get coffee on the way, which isn't a lie, and head out, putting my wallet and phone in my pocket as I do. I stop slightly when I see Jade sitting in the spot behind Trina's car, an impatient look on her face.

"Get in, and make it fast. I'm not waiting on you Vega." She yells from the driver's seat. I hurry, knowing how impatient she gets.

"Can we stop by Jet Brew? I need coffee." She gives me an odd look as she pulls out of the driveway. "I'll buy you one?" I ask, hoping she'll go easy on me if I feed her addiction.

"Fine. I want a large, black and two sugars." She says, shocking me with her lack of malice.

"Ok. Why did you pick me up?" I ask, getting worried when I see she doesn't answer right away.

"Sikowitz called me last night and said I had to pick you up. He gave me directions to the church, and I 'had' to drive my partner there. That's it."

"Thanks for the ride." I say a little shyly. "Don't be mad, but why did you look upset when I said I'd be surprised if you could step in a church? You know I was only joking, right?"

She doesn't answer, and only tells me to hurry when we pull into Jet Brew. I grab her coffee and mine as quick as I can, careful not to spill any as I walk back to her car. I slowly get into her car, making her mad, but I'd rather take my time than risk spilling any of it in her car.

The drive to the church is silent, no music or talking. Just the sound of coffee being sipped. Finally. after almost a half hour drive, we pull into the church parking lot, seeing Cat's brother's car and Beck's truck. I shudder slightly at Cat's brother's car, remembering the awful drive to San Diego with Cat and Jade a while ago. I don't see Sikowitz's van, which slightly worries me, but don't think anything of it when Jade pulls into an available spot beside the others. We get out as Cat and the others step out of the church with a piece of paper in hand. I walk over the the pastor and introduce myself, Jade only saying her name. He gives us a piece of paper, telling us what needs to be done. Each list is small, only a few things, which I'm glad about, which turns to worry when I remember Sikowitz saying it should take no more than an hour.

We follow the pastor inside, everyone minus him trying not to smile or laugh when Jade goes to step in. I guess we were all expecting her to burst into flames. The pastor leads each duo to their respective rooms to clean. The rooms are a decent size, maybe fitting up to a hundred people at a time.

I glance at Jade, who looks a little apprehensive. I ask her why, and she only tells me to shut up. I get on to doing my share of the cleaning. I glance at my list to see what all I have to do.

-Wipe pews and foot rests-

-Wipe down window seals-

-Sweep wood floors-

-Mop wood floors-

Seems easy enough. I notice Jade has set her list down, so I peak over it to see what she has.

-Wipe glass counter-

-Sweep carpets-

-Empty trash-

-Sweep steps-

I hurry and clean the wood floors. There isn't too much, just around where the pews are. It takes me about ten minutes to clean the floors and wipe down the foot rests. Another five for the pews themselves. During this time, I notice Jade cleaning the glass and grabbing the sweeper. I grab the dishcloth and wet it in the bucket of water to clean the window seals. It doesn't take me too long, and I see that Jade has already taken care of the trash. So far, we've been here for close to a half hour, and I see Jade decide to take a small break before doing the steps. Building up some courage, I sit beside her and ask her a question that has been on my mind since yesterday.

"What did I say to make you hate me right now? Whatever it was, I didn't mean it, I swear."

"It's nothing, Vega. Just let it go." She says as she gets up and grabs the sweeper for the carpeted steps. I grab her arm and look at her pleadingly. I know she's lying, and I only want to help. I can tell she doesn't want it, but I'm trying anyway. "Fine. You really want to know?" She says, some anger in her voice, but also a hint of fear. "It's what you said yesterday. 'Someone of my lifestyle'. That's why I'm so mad at you right now."

"You're mad because I joked about your Goth clothing and stuff?" I ask, confused as to why that would upset her.

"It's not that. I don't care about that. It's a different 'lifestyle' that made me worry. My own father wrote me out of his will because of it." She says, this time no anger, only sadness. I see a hint of tears in her eyes as she speaks.

"Then what? You can trust me, Jade." I say pleadingly, hoping I don't seem like I'm forcing her.

"Nothing, Vega. Let's just finish cleaning and get out of here." She says, going for the sweeper again.

"It's not nothing Jade!" She stops when she hears me yell. I'm a little surprised as well that I would yell at her. "What do I have to do to show you that you can trust me not to tell anyone? I won't tell anyone, you can trust me damn it!" We're both surprised that I swore in a church, but I don't care. I know it's bothering her, and I want to help.

"Fine. I'll tell you." She says after a moment of silence. "My 'lifestyle' that I'm worried about? I'm gay, Vega. Have been for a while. It's one of the reasons Beck and I broke up. When you said what you said in class yesterday, I was worried that someone knew and was making fun of me. Happy now?"

"Your own father reacted that way because you like girls? That's a stupid thing to do. How did he find out?"

"He overheard Cat and I talking about it when she was over at my house last week. I told her, and he got pissed. Next thing I know, he's kicking me out, saying he wants nothing to do with me. Luckily, cat let me stay with her. I told her what you said, and she was upset at you."

"Jade, I am so sorry. If I would've known, I wouldn't have said it. Is that why Cat looked at me the way she did when you went back and sat with her yesterday?"

"Yep. She thought you knew and were messing with me. Tell anyone about this and..."

"I get decapitated by a pair of dull, rusty scissors in my sleep. Got it. Besides, I have a similar secret."

"First, my scissors are never rusty or dull. Second, what? You packing an extra tool over there, Vega?" Jade says with a small smile.

"No!" I say with a laugh. "I'm gay too. Have been since Sherwood." I say after I calm down.

"Wait." She says, laughing slightly. "Then how do you explain kissing your ex Danny, as well as Steven and Ryder?" She says,m completely serious.

"Danny was a cover. He knew I was gay, but he wasn't. I don't know why I kissed him. I guess I thought I was bi, but it only hurt Cat, and I regretted it instantly. As for Steven, I don't know. I guess I wanted to try dating a guy, but it failed, obviously."

She laughs again at that, looking at me with confusement after a minute. "Then how do you explain Ryder?"

"Yeah." I say, laughing again. "I guess my gaydar needs fixing. I honestly thought he was gay, and needed a beard. I actually laughed when I found out he was straight." I say, my laughter continuing.

"Wait, wait. You thought Ryder Daniels was gay? How'd you think that? Especially with us telling you he uses girls all the time?"

"I thought it was a cover or something, I don't know. He reminded me of one of my gay friends from Sherwood who moved before I went to Hollywood Arts. Same mannerisms, clothing style, everything. Even his hair." Both of us are laughing now.

"Damn, that's good. Does he know you thought that?" She asks, our laughter calming down a bit.

"Nope. To this day I bet he still thinks it's because I was interested in him." I say, smiling.

"Well, that's awesome. Why'd your friend move?" She says, serious again, worry in in her voice.

"His dads got job offers in Seattle. They asked him if he wanted to stay, and he said no because his biological mom re-married and he hates his mom's new husband."

"Dads? As in plural?"

"Yep. His dad came out of the closet when he was ten, and got legally married six years later."

"I admit, I'm happy for them. Now, let's finish cleaning so we can get out of here. And don't worry, Vega. Your secret's safe with me."

"Same here, West." I say with a smile.

"Don't call me 'West'." She says as she turns on the sweeper, cutting of communication. I grab the extra sweeper and sweep the carpets. About fifteen minutes later, the six of us are driving to a small diner for an early lunch.

The lunch was quick. We all ate before we left it seems, so we just bought three meals and shared them with our partners. Everyone was surprised to see Jade and me getting along with each other so well. We the secret's we shared, it's no surprised to us.

After the lunch, we all headed to my house to hang out and play cards. Jade had an idea to play teams. When asked what the teams are, she said the teams are the same as for cleaning the church. Everyone was again surprised at Jade for wanting to be my partner, and I'll be honest, I was too.

The game went well, and Robbie and Cat won the most games. They make a pretty good team. I wonder what happened while they cleaned to make them so much closer now than they were before? I'll ask Cat later.

Everyone leaves soon after the game is done. Jade leaves last, stopping at the door.

"Is something wrong, Jade? You were a little quiet during the game."

"Do you like someone, Vega?" She asks, catching me off guard. I see her turn around and look me in the eyes, which isn't easy considering I'm trying to avoid her gaze.

"Y-yes. Yeah. Why do you ask?" I curse myself for stuttering slightly, finally looking at her face.

"Who is she?" She asks, clearly not breaking eye contact.

"Can we talk about this another time?" I ask desperately.

"How about this. I tell you who I like, you tell me who you like. Deal?"

"Fine." I cave after a moment of consideration. "But you first."

"Sure." I watch as she walks over to me, stopping an inch away. I go to ask her who it is, but she leans slightly and kisses me. It takes me a short while to figure out what's happening, but when I do, I kiss her back. "Well, that answered both questions at the same time, didn't it?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I mumble.

"I kissed you, and you kissed me back. I'm guessing you like me?"

"Yeah, a little?" I say it as a question, but we both know it's obviously not. "You like me, or else you wouldn't have kissed me."

"You're right. You're a challenge. Beck was too easy, he caved instead of fighting back. You don't cave. I enjoy that. I'll pick you up for school on monday. Be ready by 7."

"Uh-huh." I say, still in shock at her kissing me. I watch as she walks out, purposely swaying her hips as she goes.

'What have I gotten myself into?' I ask myself as she gets in her car, winking at me as she pulls away.

**I may or may not make this a multi-chap. Thank you everyone who read. Please review.**


	2. ABC Improv Confessions

**This takes place shortly after 'The Worst Couple', moments after the end of the episode. It's entirely in Jade's POV.**

I walk through the door of Hollywood Arts later than usual. I notice Cat and André standing by Andre's locker, sending weird looks in the direction of my locker. I don't think anything of it, and walk to my locker. I open it and grab the stuff for the first few classes that I need, even though I have no intention of paying attention during any of them.

"Hey, Jade." I turn to my right, seeing a quiet Cat.

"Hey, Cat." I say in a quieter voice than usual.

"How are you doing?" She asks, her head slightly down.

"I've been better, Kitty Cat. What were you and André looking at when I came in?" I ask, changing the subject. Not just for me, but for Cat. I can tell she's upset.

"Tori. She bought another PearPhone GX yesterday." She says, her voice gaining it's usual perkiness.

"Didn't the XT just come out?" I asks somewhat surprised. "She should've just waited."

"Yeah, she was upset. She through her new GX in the trash." She says, pointing to the nearby trashcan. Sure enough, there's a blue PearPhone in the trash.

"She could've just exchanged it." I say as I grab it out of the trash.

"Why did you take it out?" Cat ask at my unusual behavior. "I thought you'd make fun of her for it, but you sound like you want to help her."

"I don't." I say suddenly, making her jump backwards slightly. "I just want to mess with her by hiding her phone." I say as I put Vega's phone in my Gears of War bag. "How did the others react when the saw TheSlap?" I ask, regretting it as soon as I asked.

"We're upset." She says, back to her sad tone. "Tori looked really upset, like you did when you walked in."

"Why would Vega be upset?" I ask, getting slightly angry.

There's no answer because Cat rushes towards Sikowtitz's class as the bell rings, waving bye to me as she does.

I follow behind her, stepping into the class a moment after her. I freeze when I see Beck sitting in his usual seat, beside what's supposed to be my usual seat. A few rows in front of him shows Robbie and Cat talking quietly to each other, and André a few seats away. On the other side of the class, I notice that Vega isn't here, so I take her usual seat.

"Hello, class!" Everyone jumps slightly at Sikowitz's odd entrance. He steps in through the door, waving his arms crazily. "Today, we are doing Alphabetical Improv. Why are you two sitting away from each other?" He asks me and Beck, looking from one of us to the other.

"We broke up Saturday night." Beck says, his voice sounding like it did when he told me he was tired of fighting.

"Oh. Well, there goes that plan." Sikowitz says, shifting uncomfortably. "Where's Tori?" He asks suddenly, noticing the missing student.

"Who cares." I say in a bored tone. "It's not like she's important or anything."

"Ah, Jade. Such a sour taste." Sikowitz says, looking at me. "Now, Cat, Jade, André. To the stage."

The three of us get onto the stage, facing the class. As Sikowitz goes to tell us the scene, the door opens, revealing a worried looking Vega.

"Has anyone seen a blue PearPhone GX lying around anywhere?" She says, looking to everyone. "I can't find mine."

"Jade has it." Cat says simply, earing a glare from me, which she hides behind André when she sees it.

"Why do you have my phone, Jade? Give it back." Vega says in a whiney tone.

"No. You threw it away, it was trash. So I took it." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Tori, to the stage. You will join the Alphabetical Improv." Sikowitz says, breaking up our conversation.

"Fine." She says, putting her bag by mine. "What's the scene?" She says, sending me a wary look.

"André, you and Cat are husband and wife," He starts, being interrupted by Cat yelling 'Yay!', before continuing. "And you have caught your daughter Tori making out with her girlfriend, Jade."

"What!" "Excuse me?" Tori and I say at the same time, looking from each other to Sikowitz.

"We need a letter." He says to the rest of the class, ignoring Vega and me.

"M!" A random shrugger yells, and Sikowitz turns to us, telling us 'Action!'.

Tori - "Mom, dad, I can explain." She starts, a nervous look in her eyes.

Cat - "No, Tori. We told you before, we don't want you two alone." Cat says in a surprisingly stern voice.

André - "Oh come on, honey." André says, trying to be the understanding father figure. "They're not doing anything bad."

Jade - "Please, we didn't mean to. We were just working on a project for school."

Tori - "Quick, let us explain." She says, pleadingly.

Cat - "Really? You can explain why we didn't know you were having your girlfriend over while no one was home?" She says, her stern voice still going.

André - "Stop for a second, everyone." He says, stepping between Tori and cat. "Let them explain." He says soothingly to Cat.

Jade - "Time got away from us after we finished the project, and we got distracted." I say shyly, hiding my face slightly from Cat.

Tori - "Understandably, you're upset." She says, slowly walking towards Cat. "But I promise, we didn't mean for this to happen."

Cat - "Victoria, we know you didn't mean to, but you know she's not allowed over when we're not home." Cat says in a quiet tone.

André - "We trust you, but we feel like you purposely went behind our backs."

Jade - "X-actly what we didn't want to do." I look over to Sikowitz to see if it counts, and he nods his head, letting it slide.

Tori - "You know I would never do that to you guys." She says to Cat and André, a frown on her face.

Car - "We understand."

"Ehh! Cat, the letter was 'Z'. Sit down." Sikowitz says, making Cat pout slightly as she takes her seat. "André, 'Z' to you."

André - "Zero respect is lost here, but next time, call one of us, okay?"

Jade - "Are we in trouble?" I ask, a little shyly.

Tori - "Before you say anything else, I promise, I'll call to let you know. We'll go to the library next time." She says, her pleading eyes focused on André, who stutters at the look.

André - "Cool it, girls. You're not in trouble, and it's okay." He says, looking from me to Vega.

Jade - "Definitely good news." I say with a sigh.

Tori - "Everything's okay?" She asks André, hope in her eyes.

André - "Of course."

"Ehh! André, the next letter was 'F'. Take a seat." Sikowitz says after André mishap, leaving Vega and I as André takes his seat.

Jade - "Finally, I'm glad the left." I say, looking at Vega with a seductive look in my eye. Why, I don't know.

Tori - "Go on, we need to make sure the project is finished." She says, avoiding my gaze.

Jade - "Hey, what's wrong? You sound stressed." I say, genuinely concerned, again, I don't know why.

Tori - "I don't want my parents catching us again." She says, grabbing an imaginary notebook.

Jade - "Jammit, Tori. Don't ignore me!" I yell, catching everyone off guard.

Tori - " I can't do this anymore."

Without a glance at anyone, Vega leaves the stage and grabs her bag, leaving the room in silence.

"What was that about?" André asks, looking at the door as he does.

"What was with that look she had earlier?" I ask. "It was like she was actually pleading to her parents not to yell at her or something."

Cat gets up shortly after I finish speaking, telling Sikowitz she'll look for Tori.

-Lunch-

I get to our usual table for lunch, surprised to see that only Beck and Robbie are there. I take a seat across from Beck, looking at either my salad or Robbie throughout the silent lunch. Finally, towards the end, André arrives.

"Hey, André. Where were you?" Beck says, clapping his hand on Andre's shoulder as he sits down.

"Talking to Cat and Tori. Found out why she reacted the way she did during Sikowitz's class." He says, leaning on the table.

"Like what?" I ask in a bored tone, even though I'm curious myself.

"Not my place to tell. Oh, before I forget. Do you still have her phone?" He asks me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Hand it over so I can give it to her." He says in a serious tone, his hand out.

"Fine. Not like I needed it anyway." I say, grabbing the phone from my bag and handing it to him.

"Why do you have it anyway?" Beck asks, but I ignore him, looking to André.

"Where are Vega and Cat? I thought they'd be here by now."

"Tori went home, and Cat went with her for company. I promised them I'd take their homework to them after school."

I stare at him in silence. What was so bad that Vega felt like skipping the rest of the day? And what was with that look she had during the improv?

"I'm heading out." I say, grabbing my bag and lunch before getting up.

"Where are you going, Jade?"

"None of your business, Beck. I'm not your girlfriend anymore, remember?" I say angrily before throwing my food away and heading to my car, ignoring everyone. Before I leave, I head back over to André and grab Vega's phone from the table, glaring at him and the others before they can say anything. I head back to my car, throwing my bag in the back seat, pocketing Vega's phone as I do.

The drive to the Vega house is short and silent. Stupid radio's busted and I don't have the time to fix it yet. I walk to the front door, pounding on the door, yelling for Vega to open up. I'm surprised at who opens the door a minute later.

"Jadey, stop." I look at the child-like redhead in confusement.

"Why did you answer the door? Where's Vega?" I say as I step in, walking around Cat.

"She's upstairs sleeping. Why are you here?" She says in a quiet tone, but serious.

"I want to talk to her. She in her room?" I say as I head to the stairs.

"Jade!" I stop when I hear Cat yell. It's rare that she does it, even rarer to me. "She wants to be alone." She says in a quiet voice again. "Why do you want to talk to her?" She asks after a moment of silence.

"I want to know what was with her in class today. Do you know?" I say, turning from the stairs to her.

"Yes. But it's not my place to say."

"Cat? Who are you talking to?" We both turn our attention to the top of the stairs, where a tired looking Tori stands, "What's with all the noise? Jade? Why are you here?" She says after noticing me, her eyes wide in fear.

"Cool your chiz, Vega. Here." I say, tossing her PearPhone to her. "I have to talk to you." I say as she pockets her phone after barely catching it.

"About what?" She says, her tone indifferent as she walks down the stairs, squeezing past me and taking a seat on the far end of one of the couches. I walk towards the couch she sat on, but Cat runs by and takes the seat, leaving to seats beside Vega.

"Two things, Vega. One, never use that tone against me. Two, what was with you in class?" I say, glaring at her as I take a seat on the other couch.

"It's nothing. You can leave." She answers, looking around Cat to see me.

"Were you crying?" I say when I notice how red and puffy her eyes look.

"It's nothing, Jade!" She yells, catching me off guard and causing Cat to jump slightly. "Sorry, Cat." She says to the small redhead as she tries to calm her down.

"It's not nothing, Vega. You looked like what happened on the stage was an actual conversation. What, are you actually a lesbian and had to come out to your parents?" I say as a joke, laughing slightly at it. I stop when I see how serious Vega and Cat look. "You are a lesbian, aren't you?" I say, watching her reaction. I smile when I see her avoid my gaze. "Wow. Who knew prissy little Tori is into chicks?"

"Jadey! Be nice." Cat says, looking from me to Vega.

"It's okay, Cat. This is why I didn't want anyone to know." Vega says in a comforting tone to Cat, before turning to me. "It's not like it'll be a problem for long anyway." She says, her tone dark.

"What do you mean?" I say, worried at what she means. I mentally scold myself for caring now.

"Like you care. I'll be out of your hair soon enough, Jade. Now, can you leave? I'm done talking to you." SHe says, turning her attention back to Cat.

"I'm not leaving. Are you and Cat a couple?" I say, not moving from my spot on the couch.

"No, Jadey." cat says, turning to me slightly, keeping an eye on Vega still. "I'm not a lesbian."

"So, why are you two so close?"

"She needs a friend. I'm helping."

"Then what about André? Those two are practically inseparable. I thought you two were a couple." I say the last part to Vega, who still won't look towards me. There's an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes after that, then Vega speaks up again.

"Andre's my best male friend. He knew I was a lesbian since before I came to Hollywood Arts. Robbie's out of the question, because I doubt he'd know how to react. Trina already knew, and she tried to help, but she's Trina. Beck was out because of you." She says, her voice as quiet as Cat's. "Can you leave? I'm sure you'll tell everyone at school anyway, and I don't even know why I told you."

"How come you didn't tell me? I thought we were friends, Vega?" I say, mockingly.

"Shut up Jade." She says, her voice getting a bit louder. "Why would I tell you. Since I got to Hollywood Arts, you've done nothing but hate me. Even after all the things I did for you, asking for next to nothing in return, you treat me like crap. So no, I wouldn't have told you something like that. So get out of my house." She says, finally looking at me, tears in her eyes.

"No. Tell me what you meant by you won't be a problem anymore." I say, holding her gaze.

"I'm leaving Hollywood Arts, and going back to Sherwood. Happy?" She says after a moment. I watch as Cat gives Vega a one armed hug, leaning her head on Vega's shoulder.

"You're kidding, right?" I say, getting angry. "You've put up with my shit since day one, and now you decide to leave?" I get up, walking over to her, towering over her. "Come on, Vega. You're not the only lesbian at Hollywood Arts. You don't see me messing with them, do you?"

"You mess with everyone, Jade. Why do you think Beck broke up with you?" She says, standing up, eyes locked on mine.

"Tori, calm down." We both look to Cat, who I forgot was there for a moment. "That was a mean thing to say, Tori."

"She's right." I say, turning their attention back to me. "If I wasn't such a jealous bitch, and hated everyone around me, Beck and I would be fine." I say, quietly as I sit back down. "Don't leave, Vega. Yeah, I mess with everyone, but not because of sexual orientation. I don't mess with people for being gay or bi, or anything like that." I say, looking at both her and Cat.

"That's a surprise." Vega says as she sits down again as well. "Why?" She asks suddenly.

"Why what?" I ask, not knowing what she means.

"Why are you so passionate about gays? I could tell by watching you that it's a touchy subject to you. Why?" She asks, her tone back to quiet and caring.

"This stays between us, and I don't know why I'm saying it anyway." I say, glaring at both girls. "My mother's a lesbian. It's why her and my dad aren't together anymore. She realized she was gay when I was young, and divorced my dad. He's been how he is now ever since." I say, turning my head away from them. "I still talk to her, but I can't let my dad know. He hate's gays. He fired a few people from his work because the were either gay or bi, and he didn't want them 'corrupting' anything. Bastard." I say, adding the last part under my breath.

The three of us are silent for a few minutes after that. I'm leaning against the back of the couch, head facing the ceiling, eyes closed. I feel the couch dip slightly, indicating that someone has taken a seat beside me.

"I'm sorry your dad's a homophobic idiot, and you have to talk to your mother in private." I open my eyes, turning slightly to see Vega sitting to my left, Cat taking a seat to my right.

"Don't worry about it. Not your fault he's a douche." I say, turning towards Vega fully. "So, who do you have a crush on?"

I laugh when Vega's eyes widen at my question. I hear Cat gasp, but my focus is on Vega. "Not your concern, West." Vega answers, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Oh, come on. Who is she?" I ask, following her. My tone indicating I'm not being mean, just having fun. "That Veronica chick in Sikowitz's?" I ask, looking at her face as best I can, which is complicated considering she keeps her back to me. "Selena from when we did Steamboat Suzy? Come on, it has to be someone." I state, not letting her out of my sight.

"Veronica and Selena are dating each other." She says, stopping me. Cat gasps again, now from by the kitchen table.

"I didn't know they liked each other." Cat states. "Or that they were gay." She adds as an afterthought. "Ooh, one time, my brother thought he was gay." She says out of the blue.

"What happened to him?" Vega asks, a worried look on her face. I admit, she's not alone in this. Cat's brother is messed up. I don't even know how to explain it.

"He went to a gay bar but got kicked out." She says simply, giggling at the end.

"Why did he get kicked out?" Vega asks, looking towards me for some reason.

"He wasn't gay and freaked out when the guys hit on him." She says, giggling again.

"So, Vega." I say, turning my attention from Cat to her. "I know you like someone. Who?"

"Why do you care so much?" She says, grabbing the pink lemonade from the fridge, turning to us to ask if we want any. I say, no, and I guess Cat agrees because Vega grabs two cups from the cupboard.

"Easy. I want to get you two together. Two less girls to worry about." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"It won't be that easy Jadey." Cat says as Vega hands her the glass on pink lemonade.

"Cat!" Vega yells, her eyes wide in shock. "Why would you say that?"

"Sorry." Cat says, backing up slightly from Vega's yell. "I know you like her and I wanted to hint that it might not work."

"Cat!" "What!?" Vega and I yell. I walk up to Vega, looking at her face.

"Sorry." Cat says in her child like tone.

"You like me, Vega? Why?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, Cat. I didn't mean to yell." She says, ignoring me and comforting Cat.

"Why would you like me, Vega?" I say, walking towards her again. "Answer me."

"I don't know." She says, still avoiding my gaze. "It's not like I planned it." She says as she heads over and grabs her own pink lemonade, taking a sip.

"I've been nothing but a gank to you, and you like me?" I say, trying to process the information.

"You've been nice a couple of times." Cat says, surprising the both of us. "You hugged her without complaint after 'Well Wishes'." Cat states. "Wait, what does 'complaint' mean?"

"One time." I say, ignoring Cat's question. "That's it."

"There was also all the times you cheered for me during my performances." Vega adds in, finding the kitchen counter more interesting than me.

"I wasn't cheering for you, I was cheering because it was over." I say, looking at her face.

"Also, you warned her about Ryder." Cat adds in again, eating licorice from her bra. (I know we don't see that until later, but I added it in anyway.)

"That's true. You could've let it go, but you warned me." Vega says, now focused on me.

"That reminds me." I say. "If you were a lesbian since before Hollywood Arts, what was with dating Ryder, Daniel, and Steven?"

"Daniel was before I realized I was a lesbian." Vega starts, looking to Cat with regret in her eyes, who doesn't even seem to be paying attention anymore. "Ryder and Steven were because I didn't want people to know I was a lesbian, so I dated a couple of guys as a cover."

"I thought Ryder was your beard?" Cat says, earing our attention again.

"You know what the term 'beard' means?" I ask her.

"Yeah. My uncles told me about it when I visited them a while ago." She says in a somewhat serious tone. "Can I borrow your credit card?" Cat asks me, eyes wide with hope.

"No SkyStore, Cat." Vega and I say at the same time. "How did you think Ryder was her beard?" I ask Cat slowly.

"I thought he was gay, and that he used girls as a cover so no one knew." She says, serious again.

"What?" I say, laughing. "You though Ryder was gay? Oh, I am so making fun of him for that now." I say, still laughing.

"So, are we done here?" Vega asks, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, no." I say, calming down, my tone serious. "I hate to say it, but I'm not gay, Vega." I say, watching her reaction. Oddly, she doesn't seem mad or upset.

"I know. That's why I didn't want you to know." She says, earning another 'I'm sorry!' from Cat. "It's okay Cat. So." She says, facing me instead of Cat.

"So what?" I ask, looking at her curiously.

"What does that make us now?" She asks, eyes shining with hope.

"Why? You figured that because you told me you're gay and that you have a crush on me, I'd be nicer to you?" I say, acting like I can't believe she would think that. I look at her and see that she's about to cry. "As long as you promise not to become bi and show an interest in Beck, we're good." I say, a genuine smile on my face.

"Yay!" Cat and Vega say, both running over to hug me. "5." I start, getting both of them to let go.

"Hey, I have a question." Cat asks after the hug breaks up. "Why did you kiss Beck on your second day?" She asks, looking at Tori with a confused look on her face.

"Good question, Cat. Why did you kiss him if you were a lesbian?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I wanted to piss you off." Vega says simply.

**There you have it, the second one-shot. I called it 'ABC Improv Confessions' because of how Tori reacted during the game. I will alternate between Jori friendship, like this one hinted at, and Jori relationship, like 'Church Confessions' was. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Nighttime Confessions

**This is the sequel to 'ABC Improv Confessions'. To everyone who has had a problem with the ending of 'ABC Improv', I would like to give an explanation. Every one-shot in this collection will have either Jori friendship or Jori relationship. If the ending of any don't hint at either, then there will be more to the one-shot, making it up to a three-shot. Such as this. Part three won't be for a while. To amal-rukia, the request of yours is coming, it's just taking me a while to write and I apologize.**

Jade POV

It's been a few weeks since Beck and I broke up, and since Vega dropped a major bomb on me. We've slowly started to become close. I occasionally mess with her, by saying things like 'Mind sitting a few feet away, Vega? It's like you're trying to give me a lap dance.' or stuff like that. She knows I'm messing and eventually, she started playing along. After that comment, she countered with 'You know it, West.' in a seductive tone. Since then, between the two of us, and on occasion Cat, comments like that become normal with us. At first, Cat thought I was making fun of Vega, but when she saw Vega keep the joke going, she relaxed.

Beck, on the other hand, has seemed distant lately. Every day in lunch, he'll sit across from me, or on occasion, at another table, and watch me carefully. I saw him talking to Tori, and afterward, she seemed a little upset. I confronted her, but she wouldn't give an answer. A few days after that, I talked to Beck about it.

"Beck." I say, my tone somewhat calm, as he takes things out of his locker before Sikowitz's class.

"Jade, hey. What's up?" He asks, closing his locker as he turns around.

"What were you talking to Vega about earlier in the week?" I ask, my tone hinting at anger.

"Why do you care?" He counters, leaning against his locker.

"She looked upset afterwards, and only I can make her feel upset, got it?" I say, getting angry at how casual he looks, and how smug his face is.

"Well, you didn't like her last week. What changed to make you care about her?" He asks, still smug.

"That's none of your concern, Beckett." I growl. "Now, what were you talking to her about?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"I asked her out." He says, shifting uncomfortably against the lockers.

"You what?" I say, my voice low. "It hasn't even been a month since you broke up with me and you're already asking out one of our friends? What the hell?"

"Friend?" he says, not believing me. "Since when have you considered her a friend?"

"It's recent." I say, avoiding his gaze. "What did she say to you?" I asks, looking at him.

"Ask her." He says, slight anger in his tone. "She's your 'friend' now, she'll tell you."

I look at him in disbelief. "Are you mad that I'm friends with Vega now?"

"No." He says with a sigh. "Since the break-up, she's been more cautious around me, and has been sitting as close to you as she can. What did she tell you after school that day?" He says, barely raising his voice.

"What day?" I ask, not knowing what he's talking about.

"The day she walked out of Sikowitz's class. The day after, you've been nicer to her. What happened for you to change like that?"

"It's private. She trusted me with something private, and I won't tell. It's not my place." I say, glaring at him.

"Why would she tell you anything private?" He asks, his voice getting slightly higher. "What would make her trust you enough to tell you?"

"I'm done talking to you, Beckett." I say, walking to Sikowitz's class, ignoring his attempts to talk to me. I walk into class, seeing a seat by Vega and Cat up front.

"Jade!" I jump slightly as I hear Sikowitz yells in my ear. "To the stage. Tori, Beck, André. You three as well."

The four of us get to the stage. Tori stands on the opposite side of Beck, with André and me in the middle. For some reason, Beck keeps eyeing Tori.

"Now, Improv." He says, not noticing how uncomfortable Tori is. "Tori and André. The two of you are husband and wife who have caught your son and daughter, Beck and Jade, fighting again in the living room."

"Fighting about what?" I ask, watching Tori and Beck cautiously.

"Beck has ruined your chance at getting a date for Prom." Sikowitz states, turning his attention to us. "Action!"

Beck - "What's the problem?" He asks, sighing.

Jade - "The problem is that every time I ask someone out, you get in the way and sabotage it!" I yell angrily.

André - "Why are you two fighting again?" He asks, sounding tired.

Tori - "Beck, what did you do to your sister?" She asks, sounding slightly angry.

Beck - "What did I do? All I did was talk to the new guy on the football team. How was I supposed to know she asked him out?" He says, sounding upset.

Jade - "Yeah, you did. You saw us talking during lunch." I say, glaring at him.

André - "Okay, okay." He says, getting between us. "Calm down."

Tori - "Is this true, Beckett?" She says, leering slightly at him.

Beck - "It's not my fault!" He almost yells, face contorted in anger and confusion. "You always take her side."

Jade - "No, she doesn't." I say. "She just wants to get into the bottom of this."

André - "That's enough, you two." He says, putting his arm around Beck to calm him down.

Tori - "Stop fighting, you two." She says, stepping in between Beck and me. "I am tired of you two fighting all the time."

Beck - "I'm tired of this. No matter what happens, mom always sides with Jade. It's unfair."

Jade - "It wouldn't be a problem if you would stop sabotaging my dates." I say, glaring at him from around Tori's shoulder.

André - "That's enough, kids." He says, holding Beck back.

Tori - "Beck, go to your room. André, talk to him. I'll talk to Jade."

"Nicely done, children." Sikowitz says, interrupting us. "I can almost feel how angry you are at Beck, Jade. And Tori, excellent way to defend your daughter. Sit, sit." He says, waving at our seats for us to sit down.

The rest of the day goes slowly after Sikowitz's class. Lunch goes by quietly, no one in our little group talking. Not even Cat.

Finally, at the end of the day, Cat runs up to me, acting like her usual self again.

"I'm having a sleepover. What time will you be there?" She says, visibly vibrating.

"Who said I was going? I didn't even know about until a second ago." I say, closing my locker. "Stop vibrating!" I yell, grabbing her shoulders to hold her still. It doesn't work, in case you were wondering.

"I did!" She yells, vibrating even more now. "Tori already agreed. Will you come?"

"Sure, fine. I'll be there by seven." I say, letting her shoulders go, shaking them to get the numbness away.

"Yay!" She yells. "Gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee!" She says, rushing towards the bathroom.

"What an odd teenager." I say to myself as I put my bag over my shoulder and head to my car.

I walk past the Asphalt Cafe, nodding my head slightly to André who is working with his keyboard, working on something for a class. I get in my car, turning it on and pulling out of the parking lot.

I get home and toss my bag on the couch. Unsurprisingly, I'm the only one home.

I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and head towards my room, grabbing my bag on the way. I toss my bag on my bed, grabbing a change of clothes, a pair of pajamas, my brush, some make-up, and a few other things for Cat's sleepover. I empty out my bag putting the stuff for the sleepover in it before taking what I need for homework and starting in. I might have the weekend to do it, but I'd rather have my weekend to relax, not do homework.

I finish my homework at close to 6:30, so I put my books on my desk and grab my bag, leaving for Cat's, seeing my father in the living room.

"See ya tomorrow." I say, heading to the door.

"Jadelyn." He says in a bored tone, not looking up from his work. "Where are you going so late?"

"It's not that late, and I'm staying the night at Cat's." I say, grabbing my keys from my pocket.

"Stay out of trouble." He says, tone as bored as before.

"Whatever." I say, closing the door behind me. I open my car and drop my bag off in the passenger seat, putting the keys in the ignition shortly after. As I pull out, my phone goes off in a text.

-Are you on your way? Tori's here and she has pizza.- Cat V.

-On my way.- Jade W.

-KK! Grab soda please?- Cat V.

-Sure. What kind?- Jade W.

-Cola?- Cat V.

-Sure thing. Be there soon.- Jade W.

I put my phone in my bag and pull into the local shopping center, placing my keys in my pocket as I get out of my car. I walk in, grabbing two two liters of cola, giving the cashier the money for them as I get there.

I enter my car, putting it in drive and heading to Cat's house. Knocking on the door when I get to her porch.

"Jadey!" Cat says, giving me a tight hug, crushing my ribs.

"Let me go, and never call me that!" I yell, rubbing my sides when she releases me. "Brought the soda." I say, holding the bag our for her.

"Ooh." She says, grabbing the bag and heading in, leaving the door open. "Tori's in my room. I'll be there soon." She says, heading to her kitchen to get cups for us.

I head up to her room, opening the door to see Tori sitting on Cat's bed, already in her purple flannel pajamas.

"Little early for pajamas, don't you think?" I say, setting my bag by Cat's dresser.

"Cat made me change when I got here." She says simply, holding a slice of pizza out to me. "She'll make you change too."

"That's true." I say, grabbing the pizza from her. "Thanks." I say, taking a bite.

"Put your pajamas on Jade." Cat says, appearing behind me, the bag of cola in one hand, three cups in the other.

"Not yet." I say, sitting beside Tori.

"I wanna watch a movie." Cat says, sitting on Tori's other side, handing her a cup, me another, before taking one of the two liters out.

"I brought a movie." I say, smirking at them.

"No horror movies!" Cat yells in fear, hiding behind Tori's arm, which makes me feel weird for some reason.

"What about 'Charmed'? I have the first season with me." Tori says, looking from me to Cat.

"What's 'Charmed'?" "You're into 'Charmed'?" Cat and I ask at the same time.

"It's a show about sisters that are witches and the fight evil." Tori says to Cat, then "Yes, I have all 8 seasons." She says to me.

"Is it scary?" Cat asks, slowly pulling away from Tori.

"Not exactly." I say as Tori shrugs slightly.

"KK." Cat says, sounding slightly like herself again.

I watch Tori as she pulls the box of Charmed season 1 out of her bag, taking the first disc out of the case, putting it in the DVD player in Cat's room.

"How'd you get into this show?" I ask as Tori pours a glass of cola, handing it to Cat, then pouring another for me. She hands Cat a slice of pizza, then pours herself a glass of cola to drink as the previews of other shows run.

"There was a marathon on TV a few months ago and I watched it for something new. I liked it, and Trina bought me the first two seasons. Mom and Dad bought me the other six as birthday presents." She says, pushing play for the first episode to start.

"Cool." I say as we watch the first episode.

During the episode, we make very little small talk. Occasionaly, we make comments on stuff, mainly me messing light-heartedly with Tori about how the girls look, which she just shrugs at, laughing lightly.

"What time is it?" Cat asks, after we finish watching the fist disc.

"Almost ten." I say, checking my phone.

"Bed time!" Cat yells, turning to me. "GO put your pj's on." She says, bouncing slightly on the bed.

"Stop bouncing!" I yell as I get off the bed and grab my pajamas.

"I can't help it." SHe counters with, laughing.

"Whatever. I'll be back." I say, heading to her bathroom to change.

"Hurry back!" Cat yells as I close the door behind me.

I get back to Cat's room, sighing when I see that Cat's already asleep. Not even five minutes ago, she was bouncing like a kangaroo, and now, she almost looks comatose. I'd be worried if I didn't see her chest slightly moving up and down.

"How long did it take her to crash?" I whisper to Tori, who's checking something on her phone.

"About a minute after you went to change. She put her head down, said goodnight, and was out." She says, putting her phone on the small table beside Cat's queen size bed.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" I ask when I realize that Cat is on one end, Tori on the other.

"I can squish over so you're on the end." She suggests, carefully moving into the middle.

"Works for me. Better not fondle me, Vega." I say in a joking tone.

"Oh, but they look so soft." She says, pretending to look upset.

"Don't even think about it." I say with a faux glare. "Just because I'm okay with you having a huge crush on me, doesn't mean anything." I say, climbing into bed beside her.

"I wouldn't say it's a huge crush." She says shyly, shifting to make more room.

"We both know you can't help but look at me during school." I say accusingly, turning to face her.

"Can you blame me?" She says, smirking. "You are beautiful and have an amazing body."

I stare at her, dumb-founded, fighting a blush. She has never came right out and complemented me before. "What did you say?" I ask with a blush.

"The truth." She says, simply. "Night, Jade." She says, kissing my forehead.

"Night." I whisper, blushing even more. I roll over, fighting a smile.

I guess I know why i felt odd when I saw Cat hide behind Tori earlier.

I like Tori Vega. As more than a friend.

**Here is part 2 of 3. I know the confession part of this is only at the end, and I apologize for it.**

**Thank you for reading and I appreciate the reviews.**


	4. Church Confessions Part 2

**I finally got an idea for part 2 of 'Church Confessions'. For those who have waited for it, it's finally here.**

Cleaning the church has become a monthly ordeal for the Hollywood Arts gang. The first Friday of the month, Sikowitz would pick up the 6 teens from the parking lot of Hollywood Arts and drive them to the church. He even started to pick them up a half hour earlier than usual to grab a quick breakfast.

Beck sits up front with Sikowitz, sending glares to the far back seat, where Tori and Jade sit, holding hands and talking. In between the two seats are André, Cat, and Robbie.

Cat and Robbie finally started dating, and everyone was happy for them, even Beck who has taken a new group of friends, distancing himself from Tori and Jade. He only tags along because if not, André would be stuck cleaning part of the church himself, since the others are already paired up.

This morning is like the others, Sikowitz picks them up, and they climb in. Beck taking the passenger seat, André getting in the middle seat with Cat and Robbie following, and Tori and Jade climb in last. They head to Karaoke Dokie which has recently started serving breakfast, so they all grab breakfast sandwiches and orange juice to go, eating on the way to the church. They finish eating as they pull in, tossing their trash in a small bag Sikowitz brought with them.

And as usual, Sikowitz lets the kids out, then drives to wherever until he gets the call that they're done. Immediately, Beck unlocks the door and heads in, the others following suit. Beck and André grab what they need and head towards the stairs that lead to the apartment, ready to clean it. Tori and Jade grab the items they need to clean the upstairs, while Cat and Robbie grab what they need to clean the basement. Everyone works quickly and in relative silence, getting their work done.

Jade POV

"Hey, snap out of it." I say, giving Tori a hug from behind when I notice how distracted she has been since we got here.

"Sorry." She says, leaning into the hug. "I'm just worried. Beck hasn't been the same since we got together."

"Screw him." I say, turning her around. "He couldn't handle us getting together so he abandoned us and our friends."

"I know, but I still feel bad." She says, tears in her eyes.

"Don't feel bad. He broke up with me, and we were over for months before me and you got together. If he can't handle that, it's all on him, not you." I say, giving her a kiss.

"You guys almost done?" We turn when we hear André, seeing him at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah. In a minute." Tori tells him, as we release each other from the hug. "Where are the others?" She asks as we collect everything to take them downstairs and put them away.

"Outside waiting. Cat and Robbie finished first, since there wasn't too much to do down here." André says as we enter the basement, walking quickly towards the closet where they supplies go. "Beck's out front too, watching them."

"Has he said anything to you about us?" Tori asks, opening the door so we could put everything away.

"Actually yeah." He says, head down.

"What do you mean, Harris?" I ask him, glaring as I put the last of the stuff away and closing the door.

"He told me he's mad because he wanted to get back together with you, but when he built up the courage, you were dating Tori. And he wanted to date Tori before he decided he wanted you back, but she always turned him down."

"What, I was just his last resort when his first choice denied him?" I scowl as we get to the door, opening it to see Beck talking to Robbie, Cat on Robbie's side, waiting for Sikowitz. "You wanted me back after Tori shut you down? Is that it Oliver?" I say, getting between him and Robbie and glaring at Beck.

"Jade, calm down." Tori says, slightly pulling on my arm. "He's not worth it."

"Oh, shut up you stupid dyke." Beck says, glaring at Tori. He goes to open his mouth to continue, but I hit him as hard as I can in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN! HEAR ME OLIVER?! IF YOU EVER SAY IT AGAIN, TO ME OR TORI, I WILL KILL YOU!" I yell, stomping on his chest every other word. Twice when I say his hame.

"Is there a problem here?" We turn to see a middle-aged man, a few feet away from us, watching us carefully.

"No, just dealing with trash." I say, walking away from Beck and grabbing Tori, keeping her close.

"Are you the students from Hollywood Arts, who help clean the church?" He asks, seemingly unaffected by what he saw me do to Beck.

"Yeah, we're waiting for our teacher to pick us up. If you don't mind my asking, who are you?" Tori says, holding me tight.

"My name is Matt, I'm the new pastor here. What happened to him? I heard you yell," He says, indicating to me before continuing. "and when I got here, you were stomping on his chest. I couldn't make out what you said, but as I got close, you stopped."

"He called my girlfriend something he knows he shouldn't say." I say openly, not caring if he's a homophobe or not.

"Girlfriend?" He asks, voice neutral on non-threatening. "It's safe to say that she's your girlfriend?" He asks me, indicating Tori.

"Yeah, she is."

"And I also think it's safe to assume that he called her the derogatory word for a lesbian, based off of your reaction?"

"Yep." I say, popping the p.

"You don't seem too concerned that they're lesbians." André says from behind us, glancing at Beck who is still on the ground.

"I personally have no problems with the homosexual community. I visit the Gay Pride Parade and talk to them, assuring them that God still has room for them, regardless of what others might say. I have great respect for them, they are stronger than they seem to be so open in this day and age, where it's still frowned upon unfortunately." Matt says, sounding saddened at the end of his talk.

"Thank you, we appreciate it." Tori says, smiling brightly at him. "I'm sorry about what Jade did, but he kind of deserved it. Not just calling me that, but also for the last few weeks since we started dating, he has abandoned us and insulted us behind our backs. We've never heard him use that word before, but he seemed comfortable saying it." She says quietly, saddened by what she's saying.

"How can a Man of God be so okay with dykes and fags?" Beck says, finally getting up and glaring at all of us.

"I swear to God if you use those words again, you can meet God and ask him yourself." I say in a low tone, glaring fiercely at him.

"Hello children. Am I interrupting?" Sikowitz says with a bright smile, that turns to curious confusion when he gets to us, his can parked a bit behind him.

"Hello, Mr. Sikowitz. My name is Matt. I'm the new Pastor here, and I was talking to your students and they were informing me that Beck, I believe? Yes, Beck, was calling Tori and Jade here a horrible word, and apparently, Jade didn't appreciate it." Matt says, smiling to Sikowitz.

"What horrible word?" Sikowitz asks, clearly confused.

"I called her and Tori what the truly are. Dykes." Beck spits out, glaring at Tori now, knowing she would flinch from him.

"THAT'S IT!" I yell, prying out our Tori's grasp and tackling Beck to the ground, punching him in the face.

"Jade. Stop." André says in an attempt to pull me off.

"Stay out of this Harris." I say, glaring at him momentarily before going back to Beck.

"Jade, please stop." Cat says. I stop and look at her, seeing tears in her eyes and Robbie holding her tight.

"You go with Mr. Sikowitz, I'll watch over Beck." Matt says, walking towards Cat to comfort her before moving to Beck, checking him to see if he's conscious. "He's okay, you simply knocked him out. I think it's best if Beck doesn't join in anymore. There's too much bad blood between him and the girls."

"Understood. Come along children." Sikowitz says, ushering us towards his van.

"Shouldn't we call the paramedics for Beck? I know he deserved it, but still." Robbie says, leading Cat away from Beck.

"I'll take care of it." Matt says, standing up and pulling out a cellphone. "I also suggest that you keep an eye on him in school. Who knows what he could do when no one's watching?" He says, dialling a number on his phone.

"Thank you, Pastor Matt." Tori says, giving him a warm smile.

"It's okay." He says to her with a smile of his own. "Keep her safe. I can tell how much you two love each other." Matt says to me, his smile still there.

"Trust me, no one will hurt her." I say, holding her tight before we follow the others to the van. "How come you didn't freak out when you saw me kicking him?" I ask, stopping to face him.

"I'm not like other pastors. Some evil needs to be fought with more than words to vanquish it." He says, smiling while he presses send on his phone. "I will see you all next month." He says with a wave.

We all wave back, even me, before getting into the van. As we drive by him, we hear him on the phone, talking to the cops and paramedics, filling them in. I turn to see a distraught Tori, watching Beck with regret in her eyes.

"Hey, he caused this to himself." I say, using my hand to guide her jaw from Beck to me. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I just feel bad because I knew he wanted to get back with you." She says, tears in her eyes. "I feel bad because I wanted to date you too, but I didn't think he deserved you anymore."

"He didn't deserve me anymore. He lost that right when he broke up with me. You would never do that, no matter what." I say, kissing her softly.

"I love you Jade." She says, pecking me on the lips.

"I love you Tori." I say, pecking her back.

**And here we have it. Part 2 of 3 of 'Church Confessions'. I didn't plan a third part, but I got a small idea while writing this one, so I'll have the third part up after I write it. I'm still stuck on part three of 'ABC Improv Confessions', so if I get the third part of this done first, I'll post it before posting that final part of 'ABC Improv Confessions'. I feel kind of bad making Beck the bad guy because of Avan being Victoria's best friend in real life.**

**Thank you for reading, and I look forward to reading your reviews.**


	5. Church Confessions Part 3 (Final)

"Hey Matty." I say to the pastor we met almost 10 years ago when we were still cleaning the church, which is also the last time I talked to Beck. Since that day, Beck has taken a whole new group of friends, including hanging out with Ryder Daniels.

"Hello Jadelyn." He says with a smile.

"What's up pastor Matty?" I say with a smile of my own. Today is a very important day to me. I'm getting married to none other than Tori Vega. The church we used to clean is where we're having the service. A few years after we started cleaning, it became a church catering to the LBGT community who follow the religion, but were shunned from their old church when their sexual orientation became public. They still allow straight people in, but they have a rule. If you don't like the LBGT community, you're not welcome. Pastor Matt made the rule so 'our people' as Tori once called them with pride, could have a place to worship without fear or worry.

"Just checking on the groom." He says, still smiling. Yeah, I'm considered the groom here. The gang and I are still welcomed at the church, we even still clean it on occasion, which is funny because I'm a famous script-writer and actress now; Tori's the popstar she always aimed to be, acting on the side; André's a singer/songwriter who has done collaborations with Tori, as well as people like Katy Perry (Tori made me temporarily deaf when Andre told us, that's all I'll say on how happy she was.); Cat became one of the most popular designers and a huge Broadway star; and Robbie became a regular on SNL, even doing some songwriting himself, and some backstage stuff. Oh, Cat and Robbie finally got together. Took them long enough.

"Funny." I say to him, putting my hair in a low ponytail. I stopped dyeing it black, letting it become it's original brunette. "How's my beautiful soon to be bride?" I ask, letting the purple highlights hand over my face instead of putting them in the ponytail.

"She's good. Her Maid of Honor is her usual self. Where's your Best Man?" He asks.

"I'm here!" Matt turns around as I look over his shoulder, seeing Cat come running up in a dress suit. Yeah, she's my 'Best Man', and Trina is Tori's Maid of Honor. I wanted it to be André, but he wouldn't go for it.

"You're late." I tell her as she squeezes past Matt, saying 'Excuse me, pardon me.' as she passes.

"I'm sorry. I saw someone in the crowd coming in and I talked to him." She says, looking ashamed for some reason.

"Who?" I say, eyeing her cautiously. Luckily, we're both ready, so I don't have to worry about any lateness.

"Beck." She mumbles, barely loud enough to be heard.

"WHAT!" I yell, causing her to flinch back. "Who invited him?" I ask in a quieter tone.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me." She says, inching slowly towards Matt.

"Jadelyn. Calm down. Would you like me to speak to him?" Matt says in a comforting tone that doesn't exactly work on me.

"Hurry." I say, watching as he leaves.

"I'm sorry Jadey. I missed talking to him. I know what he did was bad, but I couldn't help it." She says, close to tears.

"I'm sorry I yelled, but I don't want him here." I tell her, pulling her head up so I can stare into her eyes, showing her that I am sorry for scaring her. "What no one else knows, he made Tori cry that day. She kept it together until we got to her place, and she just collapsed, she was crying for hours."

"I really am sorry." She says, still about to cry. "He seems to really regret it."

"Tell him he can stay, but if he makes one insult, I hurt him." I tell her, caving. "I don't forgive him, not by a long shot. But I can tell you want him here, and I know Tori probably would too, so I'll let it slide for now." I say, giving her a hug. "Tell him I'll talk to him at the reception." I say quietly.

"Thank you Jadey." She says, heading out a minute later.

My best man is insane. I think to myself after the door closes behind Cat. I wait a few more minutes, pacing, waiting for the cue that it's time for me to head out. I hear a faint knock at the door, and I open it to my father. He doesn't really agree with my relationship with Tori, but he promised to give me away at my wedding, and surprisingly, he kept it.

"Ready?" My father asks, not showing any emotion.

"Ready." I say, walking at and hooking his hand with mine. Ahead of us, I see the last of our group, which somehow contains Sinjin and Burf now, waiting for us, Cat in front with Trina, André and his girl of the week whose name I don't remember, Sinjin and Burf (Shocker how they got together, believe it or not.), and Robbie and Sinjin's sister, who's here because of her brother and Tori, as much as I love her, insisted by using sex against me. And I thought I was the evil one of the relationship.

"I'm proud of you." My father says as my friends head down the aisle. I look at him, shocked to see he's watching me with a smile.

"What changed your mind?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant and probably failing as I'm instructed to head down the aisle myself.

"I'll explain later." He says quietly, guiding me down the aisle. A moment later, the wedding march plays, and I look up to see Tori and her father walking down the aisle. Her dress is white, no surprise really, her hair curly and draped behind her, the veil over her face. I can see her bright smile clearly, and I have a smile of my own on my face. Her dress isn't like the stereotypical wedding dress. It's actually a prom dress, oddly enough. Sleeveless, corset-style, with lace draped over her chest and shoulders. The dress goes to slightly past her ankles, which, thanks to her heals, makes her seem as if she's almost floating on air as she travels.

"Hi." She says faintly after her father takes his seat beside his wife.

"Hey." I say just as faintly.

"Do you, Jade, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to..."

"I do." I say, cutting off Matt. Yeah, no surprise he's our priest either.

"I do." Tori says, smiling at me before Matt has a chance to ask.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you girls so much." He says, earning laughter from everyone. "You may now kiss the bride."

"Gladly." I say, crushing my lips with hers. The kiss last longer than necessary, and we only break apart when Rex, who I still need to turn into kindling, yells out 'Rob! Get the video camera!'

"Trust me, puppet. If this makes your hard, the video at home we have would make you pass out." I say, earning a hit on the shoulder from Tori.

"Do not say stuff like that! My dad is right there and he has his gun on him." She says, and I freeze when I see the butt of the gun, which David 'accidentally' reveals when she shifts in his seat. "And the pastor heard you."

"No offense, but I heard you girls in the church a few weeks ago. I'm guessing Jade's a believer in God with what I heard." Matt says, laughing lightly.

"Okay, everyone to the reception." I yell out, embarrassed and slightly afraid of the looks David and Matt have.

We drive to Hollywood Arts, Sikowitz, the new principle and still acting teacher, insisted we have the reception there, in separate vehicles. This was my idea, with the purpose of each wedding party going together. In the SUV with me is Cat, Burf (I refused to ride with Sinjin), Sinjin's sister, and André's girlfriend, whose name I recently learned is Alyson. In Tori's is André, Trina, Sinjin, and Robbie, and of course her. Cat and Robbie are the drivers, with Andre and Alyson in the passenger seats. Burf and Sinjin sit in the middle seats, with Tori and I in the backs. The arrangements were her idea.

We pull in at close to the same time, and Tori and I are anxious to see each other. I can tell she is because I hear her and Trina yelling at each other. I can't tell what they're saying, but I faintly hear Tori say something about not making fun of me. So, Trina's been badmouthing me again I hear.

"About damn time." Tori says, rushing out of the back of the black SUV she's in and giving me a crushing hug.

"What has Trina been saying about me now?" I ask, leaning against the white SUV I came in, returning the hug.

"The usual." She groans.

"Well, it's our wedding day. You really want it ruined because Trina doesn't like me?" I ask, pulling away slightly to look her in the eyes.

"True. Let's go. I can't wait to show off my new husband during our dance." She says with a mischievous smile.

She doesn't give me a chance to question her, simply pulling me towards the side door we decided to enter in.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Allow me to introduce the Bride and Groom, Mrs. Jadelyn Augusta West-Vega, and Victoria Dawn West-Vega." Matt says as we enter, smiling at each other.

"YAY!" Cat yells from beside Robbie at the table.

"The bride asked if her and her groom could do their dance early, so may the bride and groom come onto the dance floor?" Matt asks, his smile matching the one Tori had a moment ago. Again, I'm lead by my beautiful wife, with little resistance to be honest, this time to the dance floor. We face each other, her smile showing how happy she is right now, mine as well. A moment later, I let out a groan when the song starts.

"You had them play 'I Kissed A Girl'?" I ask, smiling.

"Of course." She says like it's a no brainer. "I even asked André to slow it down for us." She says, and I nod in agreement when it changes nicely from the original version to a nice, slow version. "André asked her to record it this way when they worked together last." She answers quietly when she sees the questioning look on my face.

"Remind me to thank him later." I say, bending down to kiss her.

Over the next few hours, we dance, drank, ate, and basically had fun. Towards the end of the night, when everyone started to leave, my father came over to me.

"I believe you have an explanation for me?" I ask, trying to sound casual.

"Yes, I do." He says, a nervous smile on his face. "First, I truly and happy for you and Tori. You two seem perfect for each other. I'm glad someone treats you the way you deserve, instead of the way your mother and I treated you."

"She does. Look, I am glad you gave me away, even though I wasn't technically the bride, but I need to know why? Why after almost 10 years after graduation, do you finally start acting right?"

"I don't have a proper answer, not that there is one in our situation. When I saw on the news that you were getting married, it hurt me. It hurt because I knew I missed out on every important thing to you, and I couldn't miss one more. Your wife, Tori, accidentally bumped into me a few days after the announcement. We were both awkward to each other, she didn't know how to react."

"Yeah, no kidding. I know the feeling." I chime in when he takes a breath.

"I broke so many promises to you in the past, and this is the first I kept, and I'm glad. I don't want to miss your life anymore. Your mother and I are having a dinner in three weeks, a family get together. I would be honored if you and your wife attended."

"I'll think about it. Being here for one huge event doesn't excuse you for the ones you missed in the past." I tell him, eyes slightly downcast.

"I understand. Here's my number. Don't hesitate to call."

"I won't." I say, a few moments of silence later.

"Good bye, Jadelyn. I will see you later I hope."

"See ya dad. Oh, and never say 'good bye'. 'Good bye' is what you say when you don't want to see someone anymore, it's a sign of finality." I tell him, stopping him as he goes to open the door.

"Ok. See you later Jadelyn." He says with a smile.

"See ya dad."

A few minutes later, Tori finds me and I fill her in on what happened. She didn't tell me because she was afraid of my reaction, and I assured her it was okay. After a few more minutes of us sitting and talking, I see Beck out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey girls. Can we talk?" He asks, staying a few feet away.

"Afraid to get close to a couple of lesbians?" I ask, glaring at him.

"No, afraid to get hit by a couple of lesbians. Again." He says, adding a joking tone which doesn't seem to work. "I want to apologize. Not just for what I said all those years ago, but also for taking so long to come to my senses."

"Make it fast." I say, holding Tori close to me.

"I appreciate the chance. I was such a dick. I was jealous and I acted like I did for no reason. I don't expect you to forgive me, or even want to see me again in the future. I know this apology isn't the best, but I mean every word."

"Jealousy wouldn't make someone say something like that." Tori says, voice low.

"I though I could get Jade back, but when I saw how you two acted around each other, I got jealous. She's so much more responsive to you and happy. She never was with me, and I hated that. When I heard the announcement, I knew it would be my last chance to get you two back in my life, as friends, if you'll allow it."

"It won't be easy Beck, you hurt us." Tori says, voice cracking slightly.

"Look, the only reason I let you stay at the wedding, was because of Cat. I could tell how your lack of presence affected her the most out of all of us. You know about her aunts and uncles, yet you used that word. If Tori's okay with this, than so am I. But I'm warning you. One more slip up, one more insult like that? You won't get the chance to apologize again. Got it?"

"Got it. Tori?" He says, looking at her hopefully.

"One last chance." She says after a moment of tense silence. "You mess it up, it's not just Jade you'll have to watch out for." She says, interrupting Beck before he has a chance to celebrate or say anything else to us.

"Understood. I should go. Enjoy your honeymoon, and I'm truly happy for you guys. Again, I'm sorry for everything." He says, giving us quick hugs before waving bye and heading out the door.

"Damn. First, my dad regrets the past, and now Beck." I state, watching as the rest of the guests say their byes and leave.

"Well, at least we have people happy for us." She says as Cat and Robbie, the last to leave, give us hugs and exit.

"True. Crap." I say, going from agreeing to slightly upset.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She ask, worried.

"Who's gonna help us pack all this stuff up and unload it at our apartment?" I ask, looking at all the gifts.

"That's what you're worried about?" She asks with a laugh.

"I'm not carrying all of this, and there's no way my wife is as well."

"It's the weekend. We'll just call Sikowitz and tell him that we're leaving the stuff here. We'll make André and some others pick them up while we're on out honeymoon." She tells me, guiding me towards the Escalade she arrived in. "Now, what do you say to starting the honeymoon early?"

"Can't wait." I say, opening the door and climbing in after her. Who knew? My once greatest rival is now my greatest love. All because of cleaning a church.

**And here we have it, the end of the 'Church Confessions'. The last part of 'ABC Improv Confessions' is in the works, and should be up soon I hope. Thank you all for reading so far, it means a lot to me that people don't hate these.**

**Blessed Be.**


	6. Saviour

**-Tori POV-**

One day, I was forced to walk home because Trina left me at school and none of my friends were able to take me home after school. I was thinking nothing bad would happen, walking home has never been a problem before. Things changed though.

Walking though a relatively empty area around my neighborhood, I notice someone following me for the last few blocks. Again, I think nothing of it, until I'm forced against a wall. I turn my head to the left quickly, seeing the same man that has been following me.

"Give me your wallet. Now!" He says, yelling in my ear.

"Please. I don't have any money. Just let me go." I whimper, fear coursing though my body.

"Give me everything, or I kill you." He hisses.

He keeps me pressed against the wall, hands digging through my pockets. I hear a slight noise from my right, and I adjust my face, seeing a person standing near the opening of the alley the mugger forced me into. The mugger doesn't notice the other person, he's too busy digging through my pockets.

"Let her go, or I kill you." The other person, a young female by the sound of the voice.

"Get out of here lady. I don't want to have to hurt you." The mugger says, not afraid of the young woman.

"Back away, release her and her stuff, or I kill you." The oddly familiar voice says, no fear in her voice.

"Help me, please." I say to the other woman, voice shaking.

"Shut up, both of you." The mugger says, using on of his arms to pull out a knife and pressing it to my neck. "You didn't see nothing." He says. I see out of the corner of my eye that he's now glaring at the woman.

"Listen, I'm missing my favorite movie to save this girl, and I have no problem killing you for making me miss it." The woman says.

"I ain't afraid of you bitch." He says to her, turning his attention back to me. "No one's gonna save you." He whispers into my ear.

"Okay, I'm done talking." The voice says, walking towards us.

"Stay where you are." The mugger tells her, aiming the knife at her.

"Give me one reason to." The woman says, taking a pair of scissors out of the waistband of her skirt. "I'm not playing around." She says, continuing to walk towards us, stopping a few feet away from us.

"Jade?" I ask, stunned, when she walks into an area where light pours into the alleyway.

"Of course, You're the one who's about to be mugged." She says, rolling her eyes. "Look, she's kind of a friend of mine, so walk away and I won't recreate a scene from 'The Scissoring'."

"You think I'm afraid of you bitch?" He asks, keeping me pressed against the wall with one arm, the other holding the knife at Jade's face.

"Don't care if you are." Jade says, smirking at him. "Hey Vega? If I stab him, would I get arrested?"

"You won't get the chance to try, little bitch." The mugger says.

"Want to bet." Jade says in a bored tone, glaring at the man. "5."

"The fuck you counting for?" The mugger says, watching Jade.

"4."

"What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"3."

"Screw you bitch." He says, pressing the knife against my temple.

"2 1. You're done." Jade says, stabbing the man with her scissors in the arm, causing him to drop his knife.

"The fuck bitch?" He asks, holding the wound where Jade stabbed him. She pulled her scissors out soon after she stabbed him, keeping the scissors in hand.

"Walk away, or your arm isn't the only part of you that gets stabbed." She threatens, her glare never leaving him.

"You're dead, bitch." He says, releasing me from his grasp to glare at Jade.

"I warned ya. Now, I'm gonna count again. If I get to 1 and you're still here, I stab you again."

"I'm gonna gut you bitch." He says, holding the knife in his left hand, since he seemingly can't use his right.

" 1. Go to hell." Jade says, stabbing him again in the forearm, pulling it out quickly. "Run, and live."

"You crazy bitch." He says, glaring at her as he walks away.

"You okay, Vega?" Jade asks me after the mugger walks away.

"Jade." I say in a whisper, still frozen with my back against the wall.

"Hey, you're okay." She says in a soft tone, standing in front of me, holding my head in her arms, forcing me to face her. "Come on, I'm taking you home and yelling at Trina for making you walk." She says as she guides me to her car, parked not too far away from the alley.

"Why are you here?" I ask, voice low enough to barely be heard.

"Cat called me and asked me to pick up something for her to help her with the costumes for Sikowitz's new play. I say you walking and that guy following you, so I followed. I say him push you into the alleyway, and I followed. I say him pull the knife and intervened." She says, opening the passenger door of her car for me. "How come no one else took you home?" She asks, getting into the driver's seat and closing the door.

"B-Beck and Robbie were working on the play. André left before school was out to help his grandma."

"And Cat left early to help Lane with something, and I left school early because I didn't want to be there." She says, sounding ashamed.

The rest of the ride is silent. We get to my house a few minutes later, Jade following me as I head to the front door, opening it and leading Jade in.

"Why is she here?" Trina asks as Jade and I walk in, sending a glare at Jade.

"Well, if someone didn't leave her at school, nothing would have happened." Jade says, glaring fiercely at Trina, who is now stunned at what she means. I watch from the opposite couch, afraid to say anything.

"What does that mean? She seems fine." Trina says, finally looking at me. "Why are you shaking?" She asks, sounding worried.

"Some bastard almost mugged her because you didn't wait two minutes for her." Jade says, glare never leaving Trina.

"What?!" Trina says, standing up. "Why were you there? Were you involved?"

"Yeah, in helping her. Where's your dad?" Jade says, sending the question to both Trina and me.

"At the station." Trina says, bending down in front of her sister. "I am so sorry for not waiting."

"What's his number?" I ask, stepping towards them and placing a comforting hand on Tori's shoulder.

"I'll call him." Trina says, grabbing her PearPhone and calling her dad. "Dad? There's something you need to know. Here, Jade will fill you in." She says, handing her phone to Jade.

**-Jade POV-**

"Jade, what do I need to know?" Mr. Vega asks, sounding worried.

"Tori was almost mugged on her way home from school." I say, voice quiet.

"How is that possible? Trina was supposed to drive her home." He asks, a hint of anger in his tone.

"She left before Tori left."

"She what!" He yells, scaring me slightly. "Give her the phone. I need to talk to my daughter."

"Got it." I say, pulling the phone away from my ear. "Trina, your dad wants to talk with you."

"Dad?" She asks, heading towards the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" I ask Tori, sitting beside her.

"Thank you for being there." She whispers, hugging me tightly.

"You're okay. I'll make sure no one touches you like that again." I say, soothing her.

We sit there in silence, barely hearing Trina on the phone. A few hours later, Mr. Vega walks in, heading straight for Tori and hugs her, whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Thank you for being there, Jade." He tells me, looking me in the eye. "Did you get a good look at him?"

"Yeah. Why?" I ask, rubbing Tori's back.

"I need you to come with me to the station. You need to give the information to a sketch artist."

"Got it. When did you need me?" I ask him, barely looking away from Tori.

"Soon. Tomorrow at the latest." He says. "Tori, I need you to come as well to describe everything you experienced."

"I will."

"I'll pick her up and take her up. I don't want to leave her alone." I say, turning away from Tori briefly.

"Okay. Good." Mr. Vega says, barely smiling.

The next morning, I pull into the Vega's driveway, locking my car behind me as I walk to the house. I knock on the door, waiting patiently for the door to open. A moment later, it does, but it's not Tori who answered the door.

"She's upstairs. She hasn't left since you did yesterday." Trina tells me as she moves out of the way, letting me in.

"Thanks." I say, avoiding her gaze. I head upstairs, heading straight for her room. "Tori?" I ask after knocking on her door.

"Thank you so much for yesterday, Jade." She says after opening the door and hugging me.

"Don't worry about it. Come on. Let's get this over with." I tell her, returning the hug.

"Okay." She says, barely straying from my side.

I lead her downstairs, ignoring Trina's attempt to apologize to us as we do. I won't forgive her for leaving Tori. Close to a half hour later, we pull into the station, heading in. We see Mr. Vega in the front, talking to a fellow officer.

"Hey. I'm glad you're here." Mr. Vega says, hugging his youngest. "You ready?" He asks us.

"Yeah." I say as Tori nods her head slightly. "Go with your dad, you'll be fine." I tell her when she looks at me, eyes slightly wide.

The officer David was talking to leads me towards a back room, where the sketch artist is. I describe the man to him, and an hour later, Tori and I are sitting in the front of the station, waiting. Mr. Vega told us that there was a hit on the sketch, and they were sending a couple of officers to pick him up. Mr. Vega went and grabbed us something to drink, coffee for me and water for Tori.

"I can't thank you enough, Jade, for helping me." She whispers, her head against my shoulder.

"Don't worry." I tell her. A few minutes later, Mr. Vega comes back. "Thanks." I say, grabbing the coffee.

"They're on the way back. They found him at his house." Mr. Vega tells us. "Come on, I don't want you girls here when they get here."

"Did he look like he had stab wounds on his arms?" I ask, leading Tori behind her father.

"Yeah. On is forearms." He says, turning slightly as he leads us.

"Were they bad?" I ask, fighting a smirk.

"I don't know. The didn't say." He tells us as he opens the door to a room.

Close to ten minutes later, there's a knock at the door. Mr. Vega excuses himself to open the door, seeing the officer from when we first got there. They whisper to each other, faces barely showing emotion.

"He's in custody now. He denies the charges, but evidence helps. He was wanted for the same charges in the past, but always got away. Not this time." He says with a smile. "There was a warrant for his arrest for a variety of charges. The injuries to his arms led us to him. How did they happen, may I ask?"

"I warned him that if he didn't let her go, I would stab him. He didn't go for it, and we know where that lead." I say, smirking.

"Well, it helped us find him, so, no complaints." He says, smiling.

The three of us sit in silence, waiting for news. A couple of hours later, the officer from before returns and tells us that the mugger is going away for at least 30 years. We don't know what all else he's charged with, and we didn't ask. We head out a few moments later, Tori and I heading to Nozu for lunch. We barely talk, she's still too shaken, and I don't feel like pressuring her. After we're done eating, I take her home. When we get to her house, she turns and says the first words she's spoken in hours.

"Who knew? Both times I've dealt with muggers, and you were there each time. Thanks for being there the second time. I can't tell you that enough."

"Stop thanking me. I appreciate it, but you don't need to tell me." I say, opening my door.

"Can you stay here tonight?" She asks, getting out after me.

"Sure. Why not."

**I based this off of something that happened to me recently. On my way home from the local library, I was almost mugged. Nothing was taken, and I wasn't injured physically. I consider myself lucky for it, when I know others could have that happen and not be as lucky.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	7. Rooming Together

**Jade POV**

"What do you mean I can't move in?" I yell, sending the middle-aged woman in front of me a glare.

"I'm sorry miss, but this is a two bedroom apartment. I can't allow a single occupant to move it." She says quietly, avoiding my gaze. "If you can get a roommate, then it's yours."

"I don't want a roommate." I say, slowly advancing towards her.

"I'm truly sorry miss, but there's nothing else I can do." She says, slowly meeting my gaze. "If you can get a roommate by the end of the month, the apartment's yours."

"Fine." I say, glaring at her again when she meets my gaze, turning her hopeful smile into a frightful frown. "Expect a call from me soon." I tell her as I walk past her, walking down the stairs of the second floor apartment, leaving.

**-Three Hours Later-**

"Sorry. I'm moving to Canada for a few years to help the family and work on some films." My ex-boyfriend says, trying to comfort me.

"This is insane." I growl at him. "Cat and Robbie are moving in together for college. Andre's stuck at his grandma's still. And you're going to Canada." I say, saying 'Canada' with a grimace.

"Why are you looking for an apartment anyway? We just graduated. I though your mom said you could move in with her?" Beck asks me, leaning against the wall of his RV.

"It's too far away from the college, and I have no privacy because of my little brother." I tell him, looking down with a sigh.

"What about Tori or Trina?"

"I REFUSE TO LIVE WITH A VEGA!" I yell at him, glaring.

"Sorry, but I don't see any other way."

"Whatever." I say, walking out the door and getting into my Dodge Challenger. "Big help you are." I mumble as I pull away from his house.

**-The Next Day-**

**Tori POV**

"Vega!"

"See ya sis." Trina tells me before getting off of the couch and running upstairs as Jade opens the front door and slams it behind her.

"Thanks for the help Trina!" I yell up the stairs as her door slams shut. "Hey Jade." I say, voice shaking slightly.

"Apparently if I want to move into the apartment I'm looking at, I need a roommate. You're moving in with me." She states, standing directly in front of me.

"What? Why me?" I ask, standing up.

"Beck's going to Canada. Cat and Robbie are moving in together. Andre's stuck with his grandma. If I live with the annoyance known as Trina Vega, they'd celebrate her disappearance." She states, ignoring the 'Hey!' from Trina.

"You asked André to move in with you?" I ask, voicing the first thought that pops into my head.

"Yes. Now go pack your stuff and tell your parents to sell the house but don't tell Trina."

"I will not let my parents sell the house without informing Trina." I say, louder than expected.

"I. Don't. Care. Pack your stuff, and let's go. I have until the end of the month to move in."

"You do realize that's only three days away, right?"

"YES!" She yells, glaring at me. "I am well aware that I have three days to move in. Now, I will say this one more time. Go up to your room, pack your bags, and come with me." She says in a menacingly low voice.

"I need to tell my parents." I say, sitting back on the couch, pulling my PearPhone from my pocket.

"Do not ask if you can. Tell them you are. Make it fast." She says, heading upstairs.

"Where are you going?" I ask her as I look up my father's number.

"To make sure the only stuff you bring is stuff I won't destroy."

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

"Where's my Cuddle-Me Cathy?" I ask as I pack some of my stuff into suitcases while Jade sits on my computer chair. I informed my dad about everything, and he surprisingly agreed. He also told me to keep pepper spray and whistle with me. For protection from my new roommate.

"I hid her." She states, looking around my room, a pair of scissors in hand.

"Where did you hide her?" I ask with a whine, closing the last suitcase for now. "You know this is almost kidnapping, right?" I mumble, hoping she doesn't hear me.

"You don't need her. You're eighteen. And no it's not. You told your dad you were moving out and where the apartment is." She states with a smirk.

"She is a childhood momento and how did you know I told him where it is? You didn't tell me." I say, looking away as her smirk grows at the fear in my eyes.

"You think I didn't know you were looking at the only two bedroom apartment in LA as well?" She asks smugly.

"Were you spying on my?" I ask as I turn to face her.

"Nope. Saw your name on the list of possible tenants." She states, standing up. "Now grab your suitcases and follow me." She says, pulling her PearPhone out of her pocket and dialing a number. I grab two of the suitcases and follow behind, listening to who she's talking to. I'm guessing the landlady of the apartment because I hear her say she has a roommate.

**-Two Days Later-**

**Jade POV**

"There is no way in hell your sister is staying with us while she looks for an apartment." I say to Vega in our new living room.

"I promise she won't practice her singing or anything. Besides, it'll only be a few days." She says, pouting.

"Vega, I swear to you, if she comes anywhere near this apartment, my scissors and her neck will meet."

"Mean." She says, getting up from the couch and heading into the kitchen. "Want some coffee?" She asks, tone hopeful.

"Black. Two sugars. And no this will not help your case. And tell her to leave Beck alone. Just because we broke up before graduation doesn't mean she can talk to him." I say, heading over to the large cabinet my the tv, looking for a movie to watch. "We're watching 'The Scissoring'."

"We watched it three times already. We just officially moved in yesterday." She whines from the doorway connecting the living room and kitchen.

"Don't care."

"Why do you care if she talks to Beck anyway? Thought you two were done for good this time?" She asks, sounding hesitant to ask.

"Just because we may not get together again, doesn't mean I want anyone talking to him." I say as the previews start.

"Do you want him back?" She asks, avoiding my eyes.

"Why do you care? You want him?"

"He's not my type. And I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat. Or, in this case, will kill a Tori." I say with a smirk.

She doesn't say anything else after that. She grabs my coffee and a bottle of water for her and heads into the living room. She silent for the rest of the day, not even reacting to the kills on screen. Finally, towards the end of the movie, for reason's unknown to me, I stop the movie and turn to her.

"Okay, usually, I'd enjoy your silence. But it's pissing me off now. What the hell is wrong with you?" I say, causing her to jump at my fierce tone.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed." She says, eyes down. I watch as she gets up and goes into her room, closing the door behind her.

"What the hell was that about?"

Weird place to end, I know. I'm thinking about turning this into a multi-chap, which I hope explains the ending. Let me know if you think it'd be a good story.

**For now, this is my last one-shot before I go on a two week vacation to Puerto Rico with my dad. I will most likely spend that time writing more one-shots and chapters for my stories, as long as I can bring my laptop on the plane with me. My relatives there don't have internet or computers and I heard that laptops would be confiscated. I hope not, though.**

**Also, I may make a multi-chap based off of my previous one-shot, 'Savior'. If anyone would like to see that, again, let me know.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review. See you all next month.**

**Blessed Be.**


	8. After School-ABC Improv Confessions Pt 3

**Here is the final part of 'ABC Improv Confessions'. I hope you enjoy it.**

It's been a few weeks since I came to the realization that I like Tori Vega. Things between us haven't been awkward, at least on her part. Me, however? I feel jumpy when she sits too close or we accidentally brush against each other. Cat has noticed, and I think André might have, but luckily, not Tori or Beck. A few days after the sleepover, Beck tried to talk to me, apologizing for how he reacted.

"I want to apologize for how I reacted during the Improv scene last week."

"Don't care. Leave me alone." I say, walking past him.

"Jade." He says, grabbing my arm. "Why won't you talk to me anymore?"

"Because I don't want to or need to, not let me go." I say though gritted teeth, trying to pull my arm away from him.

"Not until you talk to me. Why are you so jumpy around Tori now?" He says, changing the subject. If he hopes the change will lighten me up, he's wrong, considering I hoped he didn't notice how I've been around Tori.

"None of your business. Let me go."

"We need to talk about this." He says, releasing my arm.

"No, we don't. You broke up with me, not the other way around. You waited almost a month to talk to me about it. Why wait so long?" I ask, glaring at him in the middle of the hallway.

"I didn't know what to say." He says in a soothing tone.

"And exactly what do you want to say?" I ask, looking him straight in the eye.

"I still love you. I want you back." He says, leaning down and giving me a kiss. I push him away quickly, but not before hearing a gasp from behind him. I look over his shoulder, barely seeing brown hair disappear around the corner.

"What the hell, Beck? What made you think kissing me was a good idea?" I growl out, following the hair, knowing who it was.

"I know you want me back too." He says, following me.

"No, I don't." I say, not turning back to face him, keeping my eyes in front of me where I see Tori turn into the Black Box theater. "Just leave me alone, Beck." I say, opening the door.

"What's wrong with you?" He says, following me into the theater. "Is there someone else?" He asks as the door closes behind him.

"That's none of your business." I say, scanning the theater, hoping for a glance of Tori.

"Who is he?" He asks, stepping in front of me and blocking my sight.

"There is no guy. Leave. I don't want to talk to you." I say, pushing past him, scanning the theater again.

"Talk to me!" He yells, scaring me. I see something out of the corner of my eye, and so does he, because he turns and sees Tori rushing towards the doors. "Tori, what's wrong?" He asks, draping his arm over my shoulder.

"I need to go." She says, not looking at us and leaving the theater.

"What's her problem?" He asks with a snicker, watching her leave.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask, pushing away from him. "You sounded worried when she was right in front of you, but as soon as she's out of your eyesight, you sound like a dick. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh, come on. Everyone knows she's a dyke." He says, turning to face me.

"Don't say that fucking word." I say though gritted teeth, sounding defensive as I narrowing my eyes at him.

"Don't tell me you don't find that funny? She can't get a man so she goes for a pussy." He says, laughing.

"Fuck you Beck. You're nothing but a piece of shit." I tell him, walking past him and heading towards the doors.

"What? Are you one too?" He asks in disbelief.

"What's wrong? Ego damaged now that you turned me lesbian?" I ask with a smug smile when I see the look on his face. "Stick to NorthRidge girls. They're easy." I say, opening the door and slamming it.

I walk around the school, not seeing Tori. I see Cat by her locker and head over, hoping she knows where Tori is.

"Have you seen Tori?" I ask, stepping in front of her.

"She went home. What happened between you two?" She asks, an edge to her voice.

"I don't know. Beck tried to apologize and he kissed me. I pushed him off and saw Tori run away. I followed her to the Black Box, but Beck followed." I say, leaning against the locker beside me. "He stormed in, and as I was looking for Tori, he got in my way and demanded I tell him why I pushed him away. We saw Tori trying to leave and he stopped her. She barely stopped and just left. When the door closed, his attitude changed. He sounded like he was worried about her, but as soon as she left, he became a dick. He knows she's a lesbian." I say, the last part low in case anyone hears us.

"How does he know that?" She asks, voice just as low.

"I don't know. He said that everyone knows. Is it possible? I never said anything, and I know you and André didn't say anything."

"I don't know. Maybe..." She starts, being interrupted by a laugh from behind me. I turn around and see Beck standing there, glaring at us.

"Oh, please. Those little jokes of yours showed everyone what at dyke she is." He says, not looking away from me.

"I swear, if you say that word one more time, I will take great pleasure in killing you with my scissors." I say, staying a few feet away from him.

"Say what? Dyke?" He says smugly, gasping when someone hits him in the side. I look over to see André glaring at him. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"Don't use that word you Canadian douche." André says, stepping beside me.

"That's mean. Don't douche's actually touch a pussy?" Cat asks, innocently, earning laughter from me and a confused look from André.

"Dang, Cat. Nicely done." André says, smiling at her.

"You got to be kidding me. You're defending the dyke squad too?" Beck asks, glaring at André now.

"Jade, how sharp are your scissors?" André asks me, keeping his eyes on Beck.

"Sharp. You know I don't leave them dull." I answer, eyes on Beck as well. "Cat, go to Tori's and keep her company. Tell her André and I will be there soon."

"Kay Kay." She says, slipping past me, keeping her distance from Beck. When Beck tries to grab her, André and I step forward, blocking his path.

"My ex-girlfriend and ex-best friend. Wow, never thought I'd see this." Beck says, glaring at us again.

"Just stay the hell away from us Beck." André says to him.

"Wait? How long have you known Tori was gay?" I question, eyeing him cautiously. "That's why you acted the way you did during the last Improv, isn't it?" I ask when it clicks.

"I'll deal with him. Go." André says when he sees the look in Beck's eyes.

"Make it fast, André." I tell him with a nod.

"We still need to talk." Beck says, trying to grab my arm.

"You won't get the chance." André says, grabbing his arm before it touches me.

"What the hell, André?" Beck says as I close the door to the school. I sit silently for the five minute drive to he Vega house, seeing Trina's and Cat's cars in the driveway. I guess Trina drove Tori home. I step out, thanking the car company for having the car be able to be locked with the push of a button.

"What do you want?" Trina says, opening the door after I knock on it.

"I need to explain to Tori that it's not what it looked like." I tell her, about to step in.

"Really? You kissing Beck was nothing, when you know how my sister feels about you?" Trina says, pushing me back out, about to close the door.

"I don't want him." I say, stopping the door.

"She's right." Cat says, coming down the stairs. "I knew since the sleepover. She likes Tori."

"And you didn't say anything?" Trina questions me.

"You knew?" I ask Cat, stunned.

"I could tell. The day after, when you started to be jumpy around her." She says with a small smile.

"Why didn't you say anything to Tori?" Trina asks, arm blocking me from entering.

"I don't know." I tell her before turning to Cat. "Does she know?"

"I didn't tell her. I told her about Beck and what happened after you talked to me though."

"What happened?" Trina asks, looking from Cat to me multiple times. Cat and I explain what happened, me explaining what happened in the Black Box and after Cat left. "I can't believe I thought he was hot." She says, finally letting me in. "Look, I still don't like you. But Tori does. I'll let you up, but if you hurt her, I hurt you. Got it?" She threatens, watching me.

"Got it. Thank you, both of you." I say, giving Cat a hug and Trina a thankful look. I head up the stairs, going towards Tori's room. I'm about to knock when I hear her crying. "Can I come in?" I ask tentatively after I knock on her door.

"Yeah." She says, barely audible. "I'm sorry." She says after I close the door behind me.

"About what? You did nothing wrong." I tell her, sitting beside her on her bed. "I'm the one who should apologize. I should have known Beck would try something like that."

"Does he hate me?" She asks, eyes downcast.

"I don't know. But he doesn't matter." I tell her, tilting her head up to face me. "He's not important."

"Cat told me what he said. I can't believe he thinks that." She says, placing her head against my chest and crying.

"You don't need him. You have Cat, André, and Trina." I tell her, slowly rubbing her back.

"What about you?" She asks, sniffling.

"And me. We're here for you."

"Where's André?" She asks after a few moments of silence.

"He stayed behind to make sure Beck didn't follow or try anything."

"Unless Trina opens the door." She says, sounding upset. She gives me a confused look when I start laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Based on how angry she looked when Cat and I told her what happened? Beck stops by, he's getting kicked in the balls. Multiple times." I say with a smile. "She hates him now too."

"Good." She says, smiling lightly.

"Is it safe to enter?" André asks from the other side of the door after knocking a few times.

"Yeah, it's safe." Tori says, sitting up and wiping tears away. "Thanks for being my friend." She says as he steps in, Cat and Trina behind him.

"Please tell me you two didn't have sex." Trina asks as she steps in.

"And I missed it? Damn." André says, sounding like a typical guy.

"What the hell did you say?" Trina asks, glaring at him while Tori goes from looking confused by Trina's first statement and mad at André.

"I didn't say anything." André says when he sees the look in Trina's eyes.

"Why would we have sex?" Tori asks, trying to save her best friend's life from her sister's wrath.

"Jadey likes you the way you like her." Cat says, sitting down on Tori's other side, crushing her in a hug.

"Cat, release." Tori says when it gets hard to breathe. "What does she mean by that?" Tori asks me.

"The night of the sleepover, I might have realized I like you." I tell her, looking away, trying to stifle my laughter at André avoiding Trina's gaze.

"That was almost three weeks ago." Tori says with a whine. "Trina, relax. He won't do anything." She says, when she sees André inching away from Trina.

"Fine. No more comments like that, got it Andrew?" She asks, causing me to laugh at her calling him Andrew.

"It's André." He tells her, finally facing her. "I've been telling you that for how many years now?"

"Don't care. Mom called earlier. Her and dad are going to a dinner at one of dad's police friends houses for a dinner party. You gonna be okay here by yourself? Tonight's that dinner at the college for new attendees." She asks, concern for Tori.

"I'll be here, and so will Cat and André." I tell her, looking to Tori to see if that's okay, smiling when she nods.

"Okay. Like I said Harris, one more comment like the one before, and you'll be as crazy as your grandma." Trina says, stepping closer to Tori and giving her a hug. "I'll be back either later tonight or tomorrow. Mom and dad will be back tonight. I'll let them know that you have friends over. André, if you stay the night, you sleep on the couch. Jade, same for you. I don't want you taking my baby sister's virginity."

"Trina!" Tori says at her sister's last comment.

"What about me?" Cat asks, worried.

"You can sleep with Tori. I trust you." Trina says, giving Tori another hug. "See you later sis. You need anything, call."

"I will. Bye." Tori says, blushing from Trina's comment.

"What happened with Beck?" I ask as Trina enters her room to change for the dinner.

"He started yelling at me, saying the d-word a few times. Lane overheard, and him and Sikowitz had to calm Beck down while Helen was informed. He got suspended from school until the end of the year." André says, sitting in Tori's desk chair.

"That's good. I guess." I say as Tori lays her head on my chest again. "Well, everyone else seems to be having dinner, why don't we?" I ask, looking at André and Cat for confirmation, feeling Tori nod in agreement.

"I want spaghetti tacos." Cat says, pouting.

"That okay with everyone else?" André asks, standing up. With nods of agreement from us, he heads down to start the spaghetti, Cat following him to help.

"Want to head down at help?" I ask, making no move to get up.

"Might as well." She says, shifting slightly. "Thanks for being here for me."

"Anytime. Let's go. We know André will make enough for twenty people, eating most of it himself." I say, standing up and helping her stand. "How are you feeling?" I ask in a soft tone.

"Better. And I agree about André. I have no idea how he can eat so much."

We head down and watch as André and Cat make spaghetti. Sure enough, we get there in time to see André about to put three boxes of spaghetti noodles in the pot.

"Can't help it. I'm hungry." He defends himself. "Oh, man." He says as Tori and I take half of one box and put them in the pot, placing the other two and a half away, out of his grasp.

The rest of the night goes silently. Trina left a while ago, and none of us noticed. Finally, fighting with André when he tries to put more in without us noticing, and Cat for trying to use gummy worms for spaghetti, we sit and start dinner.

"What are we?" Tori asks after André left to take care of his grandma and Cat went up to change for bed. Apparently, she leaves pajamas here for emergency sleepovers.

"What do you mean?" I ask, sitting beside her on one of the couches in the living room.

"Are we a couple? Are we just friends? What are we?"

"You want to date?" I ask her, shifting to face her.

"Kinda. Do you?" She asks, sounding confused at how I asked.

"Sure. So, miss Tori Vega, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" I ask in the county-girl voice I use on her on occasion.

"I don't talk like that. And yes, I would love to."

**Weird ending, sorry. I apologize for the bi-polar actions of some of the characters. I have no excuse for it, other than it's just how it turned out.**

**If anyone wants, I may make another one-shot for the date, if I can get any ideas for one first though.**

**Thank you for reading, and I appreciate everyone's reviews.**

**Blessed Be.**


	9. Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse

**"Hanging By A Moment"**

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

"Jade!" Tori Vega yells after the dark haired goth. Recently, since they caught Trina doing 'Divertisimo', tried being friends. And it worked. Jade was a little nicer to the Latina, and they hung out quite often. But recently, Jade's been acting like she did when Tori first joined Hollywood Arts, hating her and not letting her get remotely close to the Goth.  
I'm falling even more in love with you Letting go of all I've held on to I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you

'I can't believe I fell for Tori freaking Vega.' Jade West thinks to herself, walking quickly away from the Latina she's gotten closer to since catching Trina in the lie a few weeks ago. She doesn't know how it happened, all she knew is that when Beck broke up with her again shortly after Sikowitz's 'yes' challenge, her and Tori became closer, and Jade didn't hate it.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now_

Jade sits in her car, music blasting from her PearPod, tuning out the world around her. She starts to think back on everything that has happened since Tori joined Hollywood Arts, and the group Jade calls her friends. She focuses on all the times Tori has helped her, which causes the Goth to smile, then frown when she can't figure out why when Jade's been nothing but a gank to the Latina.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Tori stands by her sister's car, waiting for the older Latina to stop chasing some random guy around school. While she waits, she hears music coming from a black car a few spaces away. She sees Jade sitting there, eyes closed in contemplation, and is reminded of a few moments between them. She sees a crying, then brunette, Jade on her doorstep with a broken kite, asking for help. It was then that Tori wanted to make Jade a friend, hoping that the moment of weakness Jade showed her wasn't a one-time incident.

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

Jade opens her eyes after a few songs play, stopping the memories of her and Tori. The current memory she had before snapping out of it was when Tori beat her old Hambone partner Gerald, or something, and how excited Jade was that Tori won and didn't fall for the sushi trick what's his name pulled to mess her up. She looks to her right where she feels eyes on her and sees the girl she was just thinking about quickly look away. For some reason, the fact that Tori avoided her gaze worries the Goth.

_There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world that can change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

Tori looks away, blushing, when Jade catches her eye. She notices Trina in the distance, a desperate look on the elder Latina's face, and she sighs. 'Why am I thinking about Jade so much?' Tori wonders when a memory of the concern in Jade's eyes when Ryder Daniels used her for a grade flashes quickly through her mind. She leans against the car, thinking about when she was looking for the last letter to spell 'Ke$ha', how Jade sounded when they didn't find the letter in the last tub of 'Funky Nut Blast'. She's not sure why the Goth sounded so worried and concerned for her, but she enjoys it, especially when she remembers telling her that she can leave when she wants, and Jade showed no motion to get up.

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

Jade looks towards the front of her car, about to pull out of the parking spot when she sees movement out of the corner of her eye. She looks over to see Beck talking to Tori, and is instantly worried. She knew Beck liked Tori, it was visible to the Goth multiple times since they got back together. She's about to look away when she sees Tori shaking her head 'no', body tense.

Tori stands, still waiting for her sister when her friend, Beck, walks up to her.

"Hey Tori." Beck says in a friendly tone, knocking Tori out of her thoughts of Jade.

"Hey Beck. What's up?" SHe asks, shaking her head to clear her head.

"Not much. What are you doing here still?"

"Waiting for Trina." She deadpans, bored of her sister's constant boy-chasing.

"That sucks." He says with a laugh. "I was wondering if you were doing anything this Saturday?"

"E-excuse me?" She says, coughing slightly. "Did you just ask me out?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, we had fun on our non-date, so I figured to try and actual date." The Canadian says, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, no." Tori says, body tense while shaking her head.

"Why not?" He asks, sounding slightly worried.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea. Besides, I only see you as a friend." The Latina says, watching his reaction carefully.  
I'm falling even more in love with you Letting go of all I've held on to

Jade watches the scene play out in front of her, glaring at her ex-boyfriend. 'I can't believe he's already trying to move on.' She thinks to herself, eyeing the Latina and Canadian. She's surprised when she see's him look disappointed, wondering just what is going on between them.

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Tori looks down, avoiding Beck's gaze as he asks her why it wouldn't be a good idea. Finally, after a moment of tense silence, she looks up, answering him.

"For the same reason as why we couldn't kiss before the Platinum Music Awards." She says with a sigh.

"Again, we broke up. There's nothing to worry about."

"There is something to worry about, Beck. She's your ex. You really think she'll be okay with you asking me out?"

"Why does it matter? She said before she didn't care. You remember how she acted on our non-date." He says, trying to convince her to go out with him.

"I just can't do it." She says, not hearing the door of a car open and close behind her.

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

Jade shuts off her PearPod, leaving her car to interrupt Tori and Beck's conversation, but stops when the Latina says something she doesn't expect.

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

"I don't want to date you because I want to date Jade. That's why I said no before the Platinum Music Awards. That's why I'm saying no now." Tori says, sighing, finally voicing her concerns and thoughts.

"You like Jade?" Beck asks, eyes widening slightly, but not in anger or disgust. "Wow, now I feel like an idiot for asking you out." He says, taking a step back and laughing lightly.

"Don't tell Jade, please. For some reason, she started hating me again, and I don't know what I did." Tori says, hanging her head. Neither teen notice the Goth hiding by the driver's side of Trina's car, listening in on the conversation.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything." Beck says in an honest tone. "I really am sorry for asking you out. If I would have known, I wouldn't have done anything."

"It's okay. No one but Trina and André know. André won't say anything because it's how he is, and Trina won't either." Tori says, finally looking up, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

"You should tell Jade soon. Okay?" Beck says, placing a comforting hand on Tori's shoulder. "You want me to give you a lift home? It's better than waiting for Trina to stop chasing whoever she decided to chase this time." Beck says, trying to make a joke out of the situation.

"I'll take her." Jade says, making her presence known. Both Tori and Beck freeze, eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"How much have you heard?" Tori whispers, backing away from the Goth.

"A bit." Jade says, stepping around the car. "You can go, Beck." She says, sending a quick glare at her ex.

"I'll be fine, Beck." Tori tells him, eyes barely shifting away from Jade.

"Call me if you need help, okay?" Beck says to Tori, earning a nod from the Latina and a groan from the Goth. "See you girls later." He says, heading towards his truck, one of the last vehicles in the parking lot.

"How long have you liked me?" Jade asks after Beck pulled out of the parking lot, eyes on the Latina in front of her.

"Since before you and Beck got back together. I didn't know it at first, but it's true." Tori says, refusing to look in Jade's direction.

"Let's go. Text your sister and tell her you caught a ride home." Jade says, heading towards her car, hearing hesitant footsteps behind her. "We need to talk." She says, unlocking the doors.

_Just hanging by a moment_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_I'm hanging by a moment_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

**Thank you for reading. This is going to have another part, but it won't be a song-fic.**

**To amal-rukia, I hope I did okay, and I apologize for taking so long to write and post it.**

**Blessed Be.**


	10. Mermaids, Witches, And Humans

**I consider this a prequel to 'Mermaid's Tale', my mermaid Jori story. I don't want to explain anything about what's in this, other than that this is technically the first meeting of Tori, Trina and Phoebe.**

**Some quick facts for my mermaids. They don't wear tops of any kind. The majority of them are female, and the females can get pregnant without a male. They are a solitary species, tending to only hang out in groups of two or more for survival against fisherman.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Phoebe is based off of Phoebe Halliwell from Charmed. Hence the power I gave her of premonition.**

_Victoria POV_

"Hey, Victoria." A voice says to me, waking me up. I don't recognize it at first, but as I start to wake, I recognize it as Katrina's, my only friend.

"Why are you shaking me, Katrina?" I groan out as I finally shift awake.

"Remember that weird woman we met a few weeks ago, claiming she was a witch?" Katrina asks with a bright smile.

"What about her?" I ask, stretching out my muscles.

"She was telling the truth. She told me about a deal."

"No, Katrina. No deals. You remember what happened last time a mermaid made a deal." I remind her with a somber look. Almost a hundred years ago, a mermaid made a deal with a witch to be human. It didn't turn out well. What people don't actually know, the movie 'A Little Mermaid' was based off of it. The only exception, the real Ariel didn't find love and had her immortality taken.

"This is different. She told me the deal. She'll give me legs for a while, and if I can find love before the limit is over, I can stay human."

"What if you don't? That's what I'm most worried about."

"If I don't I become a mermaid again, never to meet anyone but other mermaid's again."

"We're a solitary species. We only got along because when we were young, we hung out, and never grew out of it. What if she wants you to be alone, to go crazy like the other lone mermaid's that didn't go anywhere near a living creature?"

"You worry too much. I'll be fine. If it comes to that, I'll always have you." She says, giving me a hug.

"I don't like it. What if you do find love? I'll never see you again." I say, fighting the tears.

"I will always visit you. You know that. Come with me." She says suddenly, quickly swimming away.

"Wait up." I say, swimming after her. About twenty minutes later, she stops and surfaces. I follow suit, seeing a secluded part of the beach where humans won't see us. "Why are we here?" I ask her after looking around.

"Once a week, or twice a week, we'll meet here and chat." Trina says, looking at me with hope in her eyes.

"Hello Katrina." A female voice says from behind us.

"Phoebe. Hi." Katrina says, turning to face her before facing me again. "Victoria, this is Phoebe, the witch I told you about." She says, then turning to face the witch. "Phoebe, this is my friend and sea sister, Victoria."

"Hello Victoria." Phoebe says with a smile.

"So, you're the one who wants my sister's immortality?" I accuse, glaring at her.

"I'm not that kind of witch." Phoebe says with a smile. "I assure you. I was raised a good witch, and I still practice Wicca to this day, even if I'm not in a coven."

"So, why would you give my sister this deal?" I ask, watching Phoebe cautiously.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in the past, and helping mermaids is my way of making up for it." She says, looking down. "I don't expect you to believe me, but not all witches want a mermaid's immortality."

"So, for penance, you help mermaids become human, or remain solitary for all eternity?" I ask, not liking what she says.

"I made it a year, because that's the most I can do. Any more, and the mermaid slowly becomes a fish. Not mermaid, not human, a fish. I don't understand why, but that's the rule." Phoebe says with a sad smile. "Katrina found me, and asked about it. I told her everything I could, and she decided to do it. It's not official yet, regardless of her eagerness."

"How is she supposed to find love though? Most people are lucky to meet someone close to it. What's to say she fails?" I ask, ignoring Katrina's glare.

"Victoria, relax. I Know what I'm getting into. Let me do this." Katrina says to me, refusing to let me look at Phoebe.

Jade POV

"Can we go to the beach?" Cat asks me with a pout, like a little child.

"No." I say, leaning into my boyfriend Beck's arms as we sit in my living room.

"Come on, Jade. Let's go to the beach. It'll be fun. It's the summer. What else is there to do?" Beck says, rubbing my arms.

"No." I repeat, eyes never leaving the movie Beck wanted to watch. Some action movie I don't care for.

"Please?" Cat says, her pout growing. "It's so hot and the beach is so fun." She says, looking like a whining dog, including the sound.

"Come on. Just the three of us. At the beach." Beck says, turning to face me.

"Please? We'll be just like a family." Cat says, the pout still on her face and a hint of a whine in her voice.

"Fine!" I yell, causing both of them to jump back slightly. "Let me go grab a towel and a bikini. We'll head to Cat's so she can get her stuff, then Beck's. Happy?" I growl out with a sarcastic smile.

"Yay!" Cat says, standing up and clapping.

"I'll be down in a minute. Watch her." I tell Beck as I get up and head to my room. I grab a navy blue two-peice and a dark blue towel from my bathroom, as well as my sunglasses and sunscreen. I'm too pale to tan properly, so the sunscreen helps prevent me from looking like Cat's red-velvet hair.

"Can we stop by Robbie's and pick him up as well?" Cat asks me as I get to the bottom of the stairs, putting my stuff in me Gears of War bag.

"No. I already told you. It's just us three. No Robbie, no Rex, no André. Just you, me, and Beck. Got it?" I say, walking up to her.

"Relax. Robbie texted me earlier this morning saying he has to help his grandma with her computer troubles, and André is helping his grandma around the house." Beck says, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Phooey." Cat says, her pout back.

"What do you mean, Andre's helping his grandma around the house? Isn't she afraid of her house?" I ask, unlocking the front door so we can leave, locking it behind us.

"I guess he means making sure she doesn't freak out as much as she used to, or something." Beck says, opening the passenger door when I unlock it as Cat gets in the back seat.

"Can I wear my pink bikini?" Cat asks, bouncing in the back seat.

"Sure. Stop bouncing." I tell her, turning the car on after I close te driver's side door behind me.

"I can't. You seat is bouncy." She says, giggling while she bounces.

"Stop bouncing and I'll buy you candy on the way." I tell her, looking at her though the mirror above the dashboard.

"Yay!" She says, clapping quickly before stopping.

"Good girl." I tell her as I drive to the nearby convenience store. "You'll get the candy later. Understood?" I tell her as we get out of the car.

"Yes. I understand." She says with a serious look while she nods.

"How much are you buying her?" Beck asks in a whisper as we head into the store.

"Just a little. We don't want a sugar highed Cat." I say, following Cat to the candy aisle. It's no surprise she knows where it is.

"Don't grab it all, Cat. Only a little." Beck tells her as she grabs a handful and starts to walk towards the cashier.

"Please?" She asks, again with the pout.

"Pick four of your favorite kinds, and grab two bags each. No more, no less." I tell her, regretting the less.

"Kay kay." She says, dropping the candy and searching though the pile. After a few minutes, she finally stands back up, holding two bags of m&m's, skittles, bibble, and twizzlers. "Can we go now?" She asks, looking at me.

"Let's go. Beck, you make sure she doesn't eat the candy yet. I'll go pay." I say, heading to the cashier. After I pay him, and threaten to castrate him with a rusty spoon for staring at my boobs, I follow Beck and Cat to my car. "Of course I had to threaten him. He was staring at my boobs." I tell Beck as we pull out of the parking lot.

Victoria POV

"I can't believe you're actually thinking about accepting." I tell her as we swim around.

"I'll be fine. She'll find me the day the deal is up unless I find her first. If I found true love, than I'm human. If not, I'm a mermaid again. This is an oppurtunity of a life time, Victoria." She tells me, swimming in front of me and stopping, making me stop as well.

"I don't like it. I've heard rumors about that witch." I say, refusing to call her by her name.

"That's just what they are. Rumors. Not one part of it is real." She tells me, placing her arms around my shoulders to stop me and make sure I'm paying attention. "Phoebe is nice. She's not forcing me into it. She gave me the option to decline, and she's given me time to think about it."

"Say no. Please." I beg her. "You know the others keep their distance from 'the oddball mermaid'." I tell her with a pout.

"Why do they call you that?" She asks with a protective sound to her voice.

"Because I have small boobs." I say, looking down.

"You're odd because you have small boobs? That's stupid." Katrina says, putting her arms at her waist.

"They're right though. Every other mermaid has big boobs. I have small ones."

"That doesn't make you odd." She tells me, hugging me. "Come on. Let's go to the cave and relax."

Jade POV

"Yay! The beach." Cat yells, running towards the bathrooms. "Gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee." She repeats as she runs.

"She always does this when we go to the beach." I say, watching her.

"Want me to find a spot?" Beck asks, holding all three of our towels over his shoulder for us.

"Sure. I'll make sure she doesn't get lost." I say, heading after Cat.

"Got it. I'll find a shaded spot for you." Beck says, giving me a quick kiss before he heads away.

I walk to the bathroom and see Cat talking to some guy.

"Move." I tell him, getting between him and Cat.

"Hi Jade. This is Justin. Isn't he nice?" Cat says, looking between us.

"Go to the bathroom. I'll keep Jason company." I tell Cat, not looking away from the guy.

"It's Justin, and kay kay." Cat says, skipping into the bathroom.

"She your sister?" Jason asks, leaning against the wall by the women's bathroom.

"Walk away. Stay away from her. If I see or hear about you being anywhere near her again, I'll recreate a scene from 'The Scissoring' on you." I say in a simple tone, glaring at him.

"Fine. There are other babes on the beach. How about you? You busy tonight?" He asks with a smirk.

"I have a boyfriend. And yes, I am busy tonight. I'll be planning your death." I tell him with a sickly sweet smile.

"Freak." He mumbles, walking away from me.

"See you in your nightmares, Jason." I tell him as I hear Cat humming from the other side of the door, meaning she's done.

"It's Justin." Jason tells me as he walks away.

"Whatever." I say as Cat opens the door.

"Hi Jadey. Where's Justin?" She ask, looking for him.

"He had to leave. If you see him again, tell me." I say, leading her to where I see Beck by some trees.

"Hey. Why do you look so mad?" Beck asks me as Cat and I get to him.

"Some loser named Jason," "Justin." Cat interrupts. "Was hitting on Cat." I continue, not paying attention to Cat. "Take Cat into the water. I'm gonna walk around." I tell him, grabbing my bag and towel.

"Are you going to change into your suit?" He asks, taking his muscle shirt off as Cat takes off her shirt, revealing her pink one-piece.

"Why not. Too hot to walk around in my shirt and pants." I tell him as I head towards the dressing rooms to change. "I'll leave my stuff here. Keep an eye on them."

"Got it." Beck says, following Cat to the ocean.

I head into the dressing rooms and quickly change into my bikini. After putting my clothes in my bag, I drop it off with Beck's and Cat's stuff, giving them a head nod as I head into the trees, enjoying the breeze.

"Congratulations. Enjoy your time on land." A female voice says in the distance.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Another, slightly younger female voice says.

"Remember. One year. I'll see you again one year from now. Good luck." The first voice says as I silently move towards them. "I need to go. I'll see you later."

"Thanks again." The second voice says as footsteps are heard fading away.

"I still can't believe you agreed." A third voice says, maybe the same age as the second.

"Relax. I'm gonna go. I need to test some stuff out. Good luck. Meet here once a week, okay? Same as today." The second says with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Okay. Be safe, and find someone quickly, if you can. I worry about you." The third says quietly, sounding like she's close to tears.

"Don't worry. I'll be safe. And come on. You really think someone won't want me?" The second says smugly, earning laughter from the third.

"I'll see you soon, sister." The third says as her laughter dies down.

"See you soon, little sister." The second says. "Stay safe."

I hide behind a tree as I hear footsteps getting closer. They sound uncertain, like she has never used them before. After the footsteps fade away, I peek into the area where the voices were and find a secluded beach. At first, I think there's a young woman sunbathing topless. But as I get closer, I see she has a tail, almost like a fishes or something. She must have heard me as I get closer, because she looks around wildly before diving into the water, disappearing.

I stand and stare at the area I saw her in for a few minutes, confused by what I saw and heard. Without my knowledge, my feet carry me back to where Beck and Cat are, drying off.

"Hey. You okay? You were gone for almost an hour." Beck says, rubbing my back, knocking me out of my thoughts on what I saw a while ago.

"Yeah. Just the heat." I say, putting my shirt and pants on over my bikini. "We ready to go?" I ask them, not waiting for a response.

"We'll be there in a minute." Beck says as I walk.

'Why does he let me do the things I do?' I ask myself as I walk towards my car. 'Does he not care?' I ask, thinking about all the times I say I'm going somewhere without giving a location away, and how casual he is about it. 'And who was that topless chick on the beach?' I ask myself as Beck and Cat get within view, shocking myself at why I seem to care so much about her when I didn't even see her face.

**And here is the end of the prequel of sorts to 'Mermaid's Tale'. I will be posting the story itself soon, maybe in a day or two.**

**Thank you for reading, and I will be posting another story called 'The Beach' at the same time. It's a relatively short story that I wanted to make for no other reason than I couldn't get the idea out of my head so I typed it up. I have the first 7 chapters written already, so they'll be posted once every day or so.**

**I will also be posting chapters for 'Mermaid's Tale'. I don't know how often I'll be posting new chapters of 'Mermaid's Tale', 'A New Beginning', and 'Jori Collection', but I will try not to leave too much of a gap between chapters.**

**Blessed Be.**


	11. Isla Del Encanto

**Takes place after the end of the series. Tori and Jade are dating at this point, graduated college, and are both successful. Tori in songwriting and singing, Jade in script writing and acting.**

Tori and Jade sit in Tori's grandparents house. What makes this situation different is that the house is in Cidra, Puerto Rico, something the goth didn't know. The girls met in Pittsburgh after the end of Tori's recent tour and Jade's study of local Pittsburgh culture for her newest play. They take the one hour flight to Philadelphia, rushing to the next gate so they don't miss the flight to where Tori's ancestors are from. They make the flight in time, close to five minutes to spare before the gate closes.

Now, the two girls are sitting in the small house, enjoying the breeze coming from the open door.

"What the hell is that?" Jade asks, watching a small lizard run across the floor past them.

"A small iguana." Tori says simply, as if the lizard is nothing new. "Why? Never seen an iguana before?" The Latina asks in a taunting tone.

"Shut up. I just didn't think they'd be so out in the open." Jade says, waving off her fiance's tone. "No offense, but we've been here for three days. How come we haven't hit the beach yet?"

"Don't know. Didn't feel like it yet." Tori says, leaning against her fiancé, admiring the rings. "Took you long enough to propose."

"I was busy." The goth defends herself, pulling out of the Latina's grasp.

"Where are you going?" Tori asks, sitting up in worry.

"I have to pee." Jade says, kissing Tori. "Is that a crime now?" She asks as she heads towards the small bathroom in the small house.

"Just shut up and pee." Tori says with a shrug. "Make it fast. Grab your swimsuit and a towel." She says, standing up and heading to the room they're staying in for the rest of their vacation.

"Bout time." Jade mumbles as the door closes.

"Heard that." Tori says with a smile, grabbing her swimsuit from the suitcase she brought with her.

"You were supposed to." Jade says, grabbing a towel and using the bathroom. "Who's driving?" She asks a moment later, opening the door to the room and seeing her fiancé change into her two-piece. "Damn."

"Shut it. I'm driving. You don't know the way and I have no intention of telling you where it is." Tori says, tying the top of the suit before throwing a pair of short shorts and a tank top over it, grabbing her towel with a smirk at her fiance's stunned face. "Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." Tori says, pushing Jade's mouth closed.

"Tease." Jade says, quickly changing and following Tori to the car they rented. "So, how come your grandparents aren't here?" She asks as Tori pulls onto the road and heads to the beach.

"My grandmother passed away. She was he one whose pillow you ruined." Tori says, not looking at Jade, hiding the tears in her eyes. "My grandfather passed away soon after. They left the house to my dad, and he's actually the one who let us stay here for our vacation."

"I'm sorry about the pillow." Jade says in a somber tone. "I wouldn't have done it if I'd have known."

"Only André knew outside of the family, and it's only because he's like family." Tori says, finally looking away from the street to stare into her fiance's eyes. "Don't worry about it. Mom got the make-up off without ruining the pillow. She gave it to me, and I keep it in my closet, not wanting anything to happen to it."

"You know I would never do anything to that though, right?" Jade asks, worried.

"I know." Tori says with a small laugh. "I do it so Trina can't ruin it."

"You hide something precious from Trina in your closet?" Jade asks in disbelief. "How is that safe? Doesn't she raid your clothes still?"

"She stays away from the closet since she caught us having sex in there a couple of years ago." Tori says with a laugh.

"Good. Three good things came from that then." Jade says with a smirk.

"What three things?" Tori asks, quickly glancing from the road to look at her.

"One, Tina stays out of your stuff. Two, your grandma's pillow is safe." Jade says, purposely stopping before saying the last one, knowing it makes Tori mad.

"What's three?" Tori almost yells, eyes wide as Jade fights back her laughter.

"Three is, it was that moment that helped us get closer." Jade says, leaning over to give Tori a quick kiss. "Are we there yet?" She asks, purposely sounding like a child stuck in the car on a long road trip.

"No, it'll take close to fifteen minutes or so before we're there." Tori says, laughing at Jade's pout.

"I'm bored. Entertain me." Jade says, sounding like her old self, before her and Tori started dating back in college.

"Fine. I'll play Trina's début album." Tori answers with a smug smile.

"I said entertain me, not kill me." Jade says, eyes slightly wide.

"Oh, I thought you wanted me to entertain myself at your expense." Tori says, sighing like she just got the answer to a tough question.

"Since when are you the gank?" Jade asks in a harsh tone.

"Since you took over acting like Cat when we were in high school." Tori says with a laugh.

Since high school, Cat has stopped acting so child-like. Her hair is still red, but her voice is more serious and she dresses in less bright colors.

"Mean." Jade says with a pout.

"Relax, you know I'm kidding. I've been with you for almost five years. Can you blame me for messing with you every once in a while?"

"Yes, yes I can."

"Fine. I guess I won't tell you about the surprise waiting for us at the beach."

The rest of the drive is filled with Jade demanding Tori cancel the surprise and telling her what it is, and Tori pretending she never said anything about a surprise. Finally, they pull into the beach, grabbing their stuff. Jade follows close behind Tori, glaring at her. Tori feels Jade's eyes on her, and can't help but laugh to herself. There is no surprise, she just wanted to mess with Jade.

"Is this a good spot? We should send one of these coconuts to Sikowitz." Tori says, stopping a good distance away from the ocean, hiding in the shade of a nearby palm tree.

"I guess. It's not like I'm going in the water anyway, and why not. Sikowitz loves those things." Jade says, placing her towel on the ground and taking her shirt and skirt off, revealing her dark purple two-piece. "Stop staring." She says when she notices Tori just standing there, eyes scanning Jade.

"What the hell kind of bikini is that?" Tori almost yells, throwing her towel over Jade, covering her.

"What's he problem?" Jade asks, pushing Tori away.

"That's not a bikini. That's floss with small leaves." The Latina yells, grabbing her towel again.

"Relax, there's nothing to worry about." She says, stepping away from Tori and messing with her bikini, making it cover more of her body. "I folded the ends so it seemed smaller."

"I'm calling off the engagement." Tori says, turning away from Jade.

"You can't call it off. I'm the one who proposed." Jade says, stepping in front of Tori.

"But I'm the one with the cop for a father who still doesn't trust you." Tori says with a smirk at Jade's slightly frightened face.

"You wouldn't." Jade says, not entirely sure.

"Try me." Tori says, her smirk growing.

"Meanie." Jade says, walking back to her towel.

"Hey, didn't think I'd see you guys here." Tori says happily, but slightly worried.

"Who are you talking too?" Jade asks, stopping when she sees the rest of the gang heading towards them. "This is your surprise?" Jade growls out.

"I lied about the surprise. I didn't know they'd be here." Tori says, voice shaking in fear.

After high school, Robbie got rid of Rex and asked out Cat. Those two are still together, and good for each other. Beck, surprisingly, not to Jade anyway, got with Alyssa Vaughn. André and Trina, on the other hand, started dating during college, and, one drunken night in Las Vegas last year, resulted with them getting hitched. They don't regret it though, so that's good. Tori was pretending to be mad, upset that she couldn't be her sister's Maid of Honor and Andre's Best Man.

"Chill, girls." André says, giving his best friend a hug. "Trina asked us to come and hang out, not knowing you guys were here."

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Trina asks, sitting by her sister.

"Where'd the rings come from?" Robbie asks as he and Cat sit on Jade's other side.

"Where the hell have you been? I proposed to her a while ago. It was all over the news." Jade says, not caring that the others are there now.

"Seriously, you freaked out when you heard. How did you forget?" Cat asks, cuddling with him.

"Why did you freak out?" Jade asked through clenched teeth.

"He thought it was a publicity stunt and you didn't run it by him, so he got drunk." Cat says simply. Rob, oddly enough, became the gang's financial advisor and tech specialist.

"How was I supposed to know? They were dating in private since college." Robbie says, defending himself.

"No, there was no secret what-so-ever." Beck says, finally joining in the conversation. "The announced it during lunch on one of our free days."

"Didn't you get drunk and forget that too?" Cat asks, much to her boyfriends embarrassment.

"Enough about Robbie. Entertain me, not yourself at my expense." Jade says, glaring at Tori with the last part.

"Don't ask." Tori says to her friend's confused looks.

The rest of the day is spend in comfortable conversation. Cat and Robbie were the first to leave. Cat has to be back in New York by tomorrow night, and their flight is in a few hours, and they need to get ready.

Beck and Alyssa are next. Beck has to get to Canada to film a short film, and Alyssa is an extra.

Lastly, André and Trina leave. During their drunken hitch, they had sex, and now Trina has a child. Non-surprisingly, André has stood with her though it all, even missing the Grammy's to watch the birth of his daughter, Maria Katrina Harris. Trina became a talent scout. She might not have found her true talent, but she learned to recognize it in others.

"Glad that's over." Jade says a few hours after André and Trina leave, sitting in the small house her fiance's grandparents owned.

"I have something to tell you. The real reason I wanted to come out here." Tori says, avoiding her fiance's eyes.

"Okay? I know the procedure took, and you're pregnant. So what's the problem?" Jade asks, worried.

"Dad gave us this house as an early wedding present. We have a home." She says, looking into Jade's eyes as tears of joy fall down both women's faces.

"When did this happen?" Jade asks, barely audible.

"When you proposed, you proved yourself in his eyes. We have a home, in my grandparents home." Tori says, openly crying.

"We have a home." Jade says, not fighting the tears. "Quick question." She says suddenly, pulling Tori into a hug.

"What?" Tori asks, confused, accepting the hug and returning it tightly.

"Why is the slogan for Puerto Rico, 'Isla Del Encanto'?"

"Because, it's the Enchanted Island." Tori says, kissing Jade.

"Te amo, Victoria." Jade says, leaning into the kiss.

"Te amo, Jadelyn."

Thank you for reading, and please review.

**Quick question. Has anyone seen Jade with a nose piercing? I was watching the video on The Slap where Sinjin made the sock puppets with him and Jade, and she has a nose piercing on the sock puppet, but I have never seen it on Jade herself. Am I the only one, or have I just been missing it?**

**I wrote this the first night of my vacation in Puerto Rico, and the house and fact about small iguanas walking into open doors is real. And the house is the same house my father, uncles, and aunts grew up in. It is small, but it worked for them.**

**Blessed Be.**


	12. Jori In Cidra

**This one is slightly A/U. It doesn't coincide with my last one-shot.**

A few years after graduation, Jade West toured various places of the world, studying the cultures for a new play she was writing. In Cidra, Puerto Rico, she saw a group of people playing pool in a local bar/convenience store. Intrigued, she walked in and watched them play. After a couple of hours, she was invited to play. She doesn't know why, but she agrees. After a few turns, she gets the hang of it, and starts winning. And we all know Jade West doesn't lose. She ended up spending a few days longer than she planned.

One day, a few days after her original day to fly out, an unexpected guest stops in, challenging her to a game.

"Vega? What are you doing here?" Jade asks the challenger, not expecting to see anyone she knew.

"I have family just up the street. I stopped in yesterday and say you playing." Tori says, walking over to the pool sticks and checking the weight of some of them, deciding on one after a few tries. "I asked around, and it turns out, you're good. Who knew Jade West would actually be nice to someone she beat at something?" She asks in a mocking tone.

"It's called being a good sport." Jade answers, walking over to the bar. "Uno mas." She tells the guy watching over the bar. "You really want to play me, Vega? Sure, I'm game." She says, turning to face the Latina.

"Sure. Let's make a bet." Tori says, walking over to the bar. "Uno Heineken." She tells the man at the bar while he grabs Jade her beer. "I win, you let me take you on a date." She says, facing the now back to brunette goth.

"And if I win?" She asks, accepting the Coors Light from the bar keep.

"What do you want?" Tori asks, accepting her Heineken.

"I don't know yet. I'll tell you later." Jade says, taking a sip of her beer before placing in on the bar. "How do you want to play?" She asks, heading over to the pool table and setting up the balls.

"Last ball rules?"

"What's that?" Jade asks, looking up.

"Whichever pocket your last ball goes in before the 8 ball, that's the pocket you have to put the 8 ball in. If you get the 8 ball in the wrong pocket, or I pocket mine first, you lose. But if I make it in the wrong pocket or you make yours first, you win. Deal?" She asks, sipping her Heineken.

"Sure. I break." She says, grabbing her stick and placing the cue ball where she wants it.

"Fine." Tori says with a smile.

"Careful, Tori. Jade here's good." The bar keep says to the Latina.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Tori says, turning to face Jade.

Shortly after Tori finishes talking, Jade breaks. After no balls go in a pocket, Tori takes a shot, getting the 4 in one of the corner pockets. She goes on to make the 7 and 2 before missing the 1. "Not bad, Vega. Not bad. But I'm better." Jade says smugly.

She goes on and pockets the 11, 14, and 13 before missing the 9. "Oh, too bad West." Tori taunts, talking her place.

She makes the 1 and 3 easily, before going for the 6. She doesn't put enough power in it, so the 6 stops just shy of the pocket. "Oh, too bad Vega." Jade taunts back in a mocking tone.

Jade shoots and makes the 9 and 10, but stops when she goes for the 15. "What's wrong?" Tori asks, almost pouting.

"You blocked my shot." Jade says in disbelief, glaring at Tori.

"Now, why would I do something so mean to the great Jade West? It's not like she was ever mean to me." Tori says with a smile.

"Whatever." Jade says, turning to check on the 12, not seeing a shot there either. "Oh well, two can play that game." She says with a smile, shooting for the 12, but purposely blocking Tori's shot for the 5.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Tori mocks, making her shot with the 6. "Whatever will I do?" She asks in the mocking voice Jade used to use on her. "Oh, I know." She says, sounding like herself. She aims, but not at the 5. She aims at the spot just behind Jade's 12. "I'll bank." She says, taking the shot. She narrowly misses the 12, and hits her 5. Her aim was slightly off, the 5 stopping short of the pocket, but not blocking Jade's next shot.

"Oh, you missed." Jade says in her Tori-voice. "It's okay. I'll go easy on you. Maybe."

"Just take your shot." Tori says with a glare, that turns into a smile soon after.

"What are you smiling about?" Jade asks, cautious.

"Take your shot and find out." She says, going to the bar and sipping her Heineken.

"Fine by me." Jade says, taking her shot and making the 12. "Now, tell my why you're so smug right now."

"Last. Ball. Rules. Check the 8." She says, placing her Heineken on the bar and heading towards the table.

"What about it?" She asks, scanning the table. "Culo." She says, looking at the smug Latina behind her. "You fucked up my shot."

"No, you did that all on your own. I just realized it."

"Whatever. It's not impossible." Jade says, taking the shot and missing. "Laugh and I kill you." The goth says, sounding like her old self, pulling out the scissors from 'The Scissoring' from her boot.

"My turn." Tori says, taking a quick sip of her Heineken before walking to the table. She makes her shot with the 5, putting it in the corner pocket across from Jades.

"Good luck." Jade says smugly, downing the rest of her beer. "You'll need it."

"No, I think I know what to do." The Latina smiles, taking aim for another bank.

"You won't make it." Jade says in a sing-song voice.

"I don't plan to. I plan something else for now."

"What's that?" Jade asks, not like the smirk on the Latina's face.

"This." Tori says simply, taking the shot. She misses, just like Jade predicted. But what she didn't predict was Tori hitting in a way that would cause the 8 ball to stop just shy of going into one of the side pockets, meaning that any contact would most likely drop it in the pocket. "Your turn." She says, walking past Jade and finishing off her Heineken. "No mas." She tells the bar keep.

"Smug bitch." Jade says, eyeing the table, ignoring the 'Yeah, like I'm the only one.' from Tori. She takes the shot, and regrets it when she bumps the 8 ball, dropping it in the pocket. "You cheated." Jade accuses.

"Oh, yeah. I cheated." Tori mocks, rolling her eyes. "It's perfectly legal for a player to block a shot." She says, smiling. "Dress nice." She says, waving bye to the bar keep and heading towards the door. "I plan on taking my date on an amazing date."

"I should have told you. She comes in her every summer with her family and plays pool. Since she was about 7 or 8." The bar keep says, handing Jade another beer.

"How do you know? You're barely older than us."

"I used to play her. Anyone's allowed her, but not anyone can get a beer." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever. I'm out. Apparently, I have a date to get ready for." Jade says, waving goodbye to the others on her way out. She turns to head up the street where the house she's staying out is, but stops when she sees Tori standing there, talking to the woman she's staying with. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you know her."

"She's my aunt. You weren't curious as to why she let you stay with her so easily?" Tori asks, hugging her aunt.

"You couldn't have known. I didn't tell anyone I was going over the world for research." Jade says, walking up the hill.

"She called me when you were on the plane here and asked me to let the girl she loves stay here." Maria, Tori's aunt, says.

"Tia Maria! I told you not to say that!" Tori says with a blush. "I'm going to get ready. I'll pick you up at 7." She tells Jade before walking away, mumbling in Spanish under her breath.

"Wait, what did she say?" Jade asks Maria. "You said she loved me?"

"Si. Why do you think she put up with your crap all the time? And yes, I know about what happened between you two in high school." Maria says with a smile. "She didn't want to, to be honest, but she couldn't help it. She never forgave you for what you said and did, but she doesn't hold it against you. Now, get ready for your date." She says, ushering the goth into the house.

A few hours later, there's a knock on the door, and Maria opens it while Jade does the finishing touches on her make-up.

"Hola Maria." Tori says as Maria waves her in.

"Hola Tori. Jade will be out momentarily." Maria says with a smile.

A few minutes later, Jade comes out of her temporary room.

"Wow, you look gorgeous." Tori tells her, openly checking her out. Jade is wearing a black dress, with violet flowers around the waist and top of the bust. The straps are violet like the flowers. The dress goes down to her knees, and instead of her black fish nets and combat boots, Jade is wearing small healed shoes without tights.

"I've seen better." Jade says with her signature smirk, checking out Tori. Tori opted for black jeans and a dark grey spaghetti-strap top, with brown boots. The both decided not to where jewelry, and their make-up as lightly done in colors that extenuate their eyes and lips.

"Wow. I kick your butt in pool and you insult me before our date. Not helping your situation." Tori says, a smile on her face.

"I didn't want to go on this date. You tricked me." Jade says, walking to the door. "Adios, Maria. I'll be back later." Jade says, hugging the elder latina.

"Adios, Tia Maria. I'll have her back before midnight." Tori says, knowing her aunt doesn't stay up past midnight most nights.

"Adios. Be nice to each other." Maria says with a smile, watching as the two girls leave and enter Tori's car. "They make a cute couple." She says to herself as they drive away.

"So, Vega. Where are you taking me?" Jade asks, watching the Latina beside her.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Tori says, glancing Jade's way briefly.

The drive is silent, the only noise coming from the car. After a short drive, Tori pulls to the side of the road, opening the door and heading to Jade's side, opening the door for her.

"Vega?" Jade says in a questioning tone when she sees where they are.

"Yeah?"

"We're at a bar."

"Yeah, and? They have dancing and amazing food. And you clearly enjoy the music since I saw you dancing to it while we played pool earlier."

"Whatever. Let's go." Jade says, walking ahead of Tori.

Tori just sighs and quickly follows Jade to the bar. Jade opens the door, holding it for Tori. "Hola Jade. Hola Tori. What are you two girls doing here dressed so nice? You chicas got hot dates?" The bar keep, and old friend of Tori's asks as the step in.

"Something like that." Tori says with a smile. "Hector, Jade is my date."

"I was tricked into this." Jade says, earing a sigh from Tori and a laugh from Hector.

"I heard about the game. I was surprised someone pulled one over on you." Hector says to Jade. "This chica here beat most of the people in town like it was nothing." He says to Tori, a somewhat proud smile on his face.

"She ever play you?" Tori asks, leading Jade to the seats in front of where Hector is.

"No. I had no intention of losing, especially when she played for money. I was afraid I'd lose my bar." He says with a laugh. "Now, what can I get you ladies?"

"Uno Heineken y uno Coors Light." Tori tells him, smiling gently.

"How'd you know that's what I wanted to drink?" Jade asks, eyeing the Latina beside her.

"It's the only alcohol you drink from what I heard." Tori says, smiling at her. "I want to apologize." She says while Hector gets the drinks.

"For what?" Jade asks while the drinks are placed in front of them.

"Anything to eat?" Hector asks, interrupting the conversation.

"No. Just the drinks." Tori tells him with a smile.

"Enjoy your date." He says, going to the other side of the bar to help some other patrons.

"You were right. I tricked you. I figured it'd be the only way to get you on a date." Tori says, eyes on her Heineken.

"How long have you liked me?" Jade asks, taking a sip of her beer.

"Remember when we caught Trina doing 'Divertissimo'?"

"Yeah?"

"Around the time you chased the little Mexican boy with the giant fake fork."

"Seriously?"

"You made an awesome Lady Cheese Boob. You looked good. Even though you hate yellow." Tori says, not looking Jade's way.

"You know." Jade says, getting Tori's attention. "While talking to someone you're on a date with, it's usually a good idea to look at them."

"You're not mad I tricked you into a date?" Tori asks, stunned.

"Of course I am." Jade says, smiling. "But it was devious, and unexpected."

"You know, you could've put up a fight. But you didn't. Why?"

"I don't know. Did you know Beck and I broke up three weeks after graduation?" Jade asks, out of nowhere.

"For what?"

"We realized we made a mistake getting back together. Everything was fine during school, but out of school, there was nothing. It was mutual, and we still talk." Jade says, looking at Tori.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out." The Latina says, genuine.

"Don't be." Jade says with a smile. "If it wasn't for the break-up, I never would have come to Cidra, became a pool shark, saw you again, and lose."

"How come you lost contact with everyone before graduation? Not even Cat has heard from you, just Beck." Tori asks, her eyes down.

"I don't know. I moved out a month before graduation. I was finally eighteen, and I couldn't stay with my dad anymore."

"Is it true that he used to abuse you physically and mentally?" Tori asks, sipping her Heineken.

"Yeah. That stopped early senior year. Beck came over and saw it, and called the cops. I'm surprised you didn't know about it, to be honest."

"Why?"

"Your dad was first on the scene."

"He never talked about work at home. We never liked hearing about it."

"That explains it."

"Want to dance?" Tori asks, changing conversation.

"Sure. Could be fun." Jade says with a smirk, finishing off her drink.

"Bueno." Tori says, finishing her Heineken.

The two girls head onto the dance floor, dancing to the music playing over the speakers. Two guys hit on them while they dance, which causes the girls to laugh, remembering the fake date Sikowitz put them on years ago. The guys eventually leave when Hector threatens them.

"Now, I'm feeling kinda hungry. How about you?" Jade asks as they leave the bar a few hours later.

"Sure. I know a nice place a few blocks from here." Tori says, opening the passenger door for Jade.

"You're a surprisingly good date." Jade says as Tori starts the car.

"Why so surprised?"

"Maybe because you're the one who asked me out, kind of. You're basically the dude." Jade says with a laugh.

"Hey, some lesbians tend to be good at that." She says smugly.

"You're lez? Since when?"

"The opposite date with Beck. I told him before the date started, and he was okay with it."

"He never told me."

"I asked him not to. I didn't tell André until he asked me out the summer before senior year. I felt bad, but he needed to know, same as Beck in case he wanted to ask me out for real."

"How did André take it?"

"He was shocked, but accepted it after kicking himself for asking me out." She says with a laugh.

"Does anyone else know?"

"My parents and Trina. They all were okay with it, and Trina was glad because I don't like guys." The latina says, laughing with Jade. "Other that that, just Lane and Sikowitz. Lane found out because I let it slip while talking to him. And Sikowitz already knew." She says with a surprised look.

"What do you mean?" Jade asks, facing the Latina, matching her look.

"When I went to talk to him about a homework assignment, he asked me if I was dating any cute girls yet."

"He what?" Jade asks with a laugh.

"Yeah. Apparently, one of his coconut visions was me telling him. He thought that was when I was going to tell him, which is why he said it, but he was wrong."

"He always was an odd ball."

"Yeah, but school without him would have sucked." Tori says, pulling to the side of the road. "Here we are."

"Nice choice." Jade says with a smile when she sees the place. It's not a huge restaurant or anything, but it's an amazing place if you want to enjoy your night alone on a date.

"Thanks. Tia Maria told me about it earlier today."

The two girls go in and sit down across from each other.

"Benos Noches chicas. My name is Selena, and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll just have water." Tori tells her, looking over the menu and glancing at Jade.

"Coffee. Black with two sugars."

"Coming up." Selena says with a smile, turning away.

"Still drink it the same way I see." Tori says with a smile.

"Why change something that hasn't failed?" She says, returning the smile. "What's good here?" She asks, looking over her menu.

"Don't know. I've never been here."

A moment later, they decide on what they want to eat and tell Selena when she returns with their drinks. They make small talk, catching up everything that has happened since they last saw each other at graduation.

"Here is your food. Will there be anything else?" Selena asks, setting their food in front of them.

"No thank you." Tori says, and Jade nods with her.

They eat their food, talking every once in a while.

"Is Beck dating anyone?" Tori asks as they finish their food.

"I think. Why?" Jade asks after she sets her napkin on her plate.

"Just asking. I haven't talked to him in a few months." Tori says, shrugging her shoulders.

"If it wasn't for you being a lesbian, I'd be worried." Jade says, smirking at her.

"I can't help but worry about my friends. I know Cat and Robbie finally got together. And André got with Alyssa Vaughn."

"Yeah, Beck set them both up you know." Jade says, finishing her coffee.

"He did?" Tori asks, finishing her water and taking her wallet out of her purse to pay the meal.

"Yeah. He say Cat and Robbie kiss at the Cow Wow, and got them together. I don't know how he got André and Alyssa together, but they make a nice couple. Oh, and you'll never believe who Beck's dating." Jade says with a smirk as Selena takes the bill and goes to get Tori her change.

"Who?" Tori asks as Selena walks away.

"Ask your sister."

"Wait. Beck and Trina? How come Trina never told me? We talk all the time."

"Don't know."

"Here is your change. I hope you two had a good meal?" Selena asks, cutting off whatever Tori was about to say.

"It was excellent. My compliments to the chef." Jade says, fighting her smile at Tori's reaction.

"I will let him know. See you girls another time." Selena says as Jade drags Tori outside.

"That bitch." Tori finally says as they get to her car.

"Chill out. Beck told me they were keeping their relationship secret until Beck's movie was done filming. They'll announce it at the wrap party next week." Jade says, stopping Tori.

"You knew?" The latina asks, glaring at the goth.

"You lied before. Why can't I?"

"Gank." Tori says quietly.

"But you love me." Jade replies smugly.

Tori remains silent after Jade's words, opening the door and climbing in without saying a work. "Hey, what's wrong?" Jade asks as Tori's about to close her door.

"De nada. Get in. It's 11:30. I want to get you home before Tia Maria locks the door." Tori says quietly.

"Talk to me." Jade says in a quiet tone as she gets in the passenger seat.

"You don't care about me still. After this, you'll go back to ignoring me or whatever, and I'll have to hear about your life from Cat or Beck." She says, starting the car.

"Why do you think that?" Jade asks, stunned at Tori's answer.

"The past." Tori says, pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards her aunt's house.

"What past? Our past?"

"Not just that, but it is a big factor." Tori says, sighing. "Every girl I've dated only went out with me because of my fame. After one date, they started to ignore me, selling the story about our date to the tabloids for some cash."

"And you think I would do that too." Jade says, understanding Tori's comment. "Look. I hate the tabloids, and I don't need the money, so that part won't happen. As for the date then ignore? I won't do that."

"How can I trust you?" Tori asks, finally looking at Jade.

"I don't know if I love you, or even if I'm a lesbian. But I enjoyed our date. I can at least say I'm bi because of how the date went. When do you leave Puerto Rico?" Jade asks, out of the blue.

"Tomorrow." Tori answers, not sure where Jade's going.

"I'll take a flight at the same time. Tomorrow morning, I'm taking you on a date. And Jade West doesn't ask people out." She says in the same smug tone she used to use all the time in school.

"I look forward to it." Tori says as they pull into the driveway of Tori's aunt's. "What time will you get me?"

"I don't have your address." Jade says, jokingly glaring at Tori.

"Sorry." Tori says before giving her address to Jade.

"Be ready at 9:30. I'll see you then." Jade says, shocking both herself and Tori by kissing her. "Adios, Victoria Vega."

"Adios, Jadelyn West." Tori answers automatically, still slightly frozen from the kiss.

She watches as Jade goes to the house, opening the door and waving to Tori.

As the door closes, Jade could have sworn she saw Tori mouth 'Te Amo'.

"Good date?" Maria asks, scaring Jade.

"Yeah. We're going out to breakfast before we have to pack up for tomorrow. Thank you for letting me stay."

"Don't worry. It was fun." Maria says while walking with Jade to the room Jade is using while she's in Cidra. "I hope to see you again at some point."

"You will. Don't worry." Jade answers, using the same words as Maria. "I'm gonna go to bed. I have to get my beauty sleep for my date in the morning." She says sounding like a diva, making both her and Maria laugh.

Maria leaves, letting Jade get her sleep.

The next morning, Jade wakes up at 7:30. She stretches and grabs a change of clothes; black bra and matching underwear, she still hates the word 'panties'; a dark grey spaghetti strap shirt; black leggings; black skirt; and her black combat boots. She gets into the shower and starts, waiting for it to get nice and warm. After a short wait, when the water is warm enough, she strips and steps in, lathering up her hair and using her body wash. After rinsing them off and waiting in the warm water, she steps out and dries off.

"Jade?" Maria asks from the other side of the door.

"Si, Maria?" Jade asks as she puts her bra and underwear on.

"When is your breakfast with Victoria?"

"An an hour and a half." Jade says, checking the time on her PearPhone.

"When is your flight?"

"1 pm." Jade answers with a sigh.

"Tell Victoria that I will pick her and you up at 11:30 to take you to the airport. You can grab something small on the way."

"Okay. Gracias Maria." Jade says as she puts on her leggings and shirt. "I appreciate you letting me stay here, even if it was because of your niece."

"Don't worry about it. It was a pleasure." Maria says as Jade puts on her skirt and boots and exits the bathroom. "That's what you're wearing?"

"It's just breakfast. Besides, she fell in love with me when I used to dress like this all the time. I figure, why not for old times sake?" Jade says with a smirk.

"Well, I hope she still likes it." Maria says with a sad smile.

"You okay Maria?"

"I'm just worried about Victoria." She says, following Jade to her room where Jade starts to pack up some of her stuff.

"Because of me?" Jade asks, stopping and turning around.

"Partially." Maria says, sitting on the bed. "Victoria's always been a very trusting person. I just don't want anyone to take advantage of that."

"I won't. I promise you that." Jade says, closing her suitcase.

"Do you like her?"

"As a girlfriend? I don't know. I've never thought about another girl like that before. As a friend? Yeah. She's not the way I always thought she was."

"Give her a chance. Here, you can use my car. I'm going to the store and hanging out with some friends." Maria says, handing Jade the keys to her Ford Mustang.

"I never asked. Why do you have a Mustang?" Jade asks, following Maria out of her room and into the living room.

"I used to have horses when I was younger. We had to sell them and I never got another. The car is just to remind me of my old friends from my past." Maria says with a small smile.

"Again, gracias Maria. I'll see you later." Jade says, giving the Latina a rare hug.

"Treat her well, Jade. If you break her heart, you'll regret it."

"Don't worry. I won't hurt her." Jade tells Maria as the Latina leaves. Jade watches as Maria goes down the street to the store/bar where she saw Tori the night before. When Maria is out of sight, Jade goes into the living room and writing some of her script. Originally, it was going to be about a girl who travels the world, fighting demons and various creatures of ill intent, (think the show 'Supernatural' but with one girl instead of two brothers). But now, it's changed to be about a young woman traveling the world after being kicked out, and finding love. Yes, Jade West is actually writing a love story. Who would have seen that coming?

At 9:15, Jade leaves, locking the door behind her, and heading into Maria's Mustang. After rolling the windows down, she pulls out of the driveway, heading towards where Tori's staying. Five minutes later, she pulls in front of the house where Tori is, and gets out, locking the door behind her.

"Hey." Tori meets Jade before the goth can knock on the door. "You're early. You look nice." She says with a smile.

"Is being early a problem? And thanks. So do you." Jade says, looking over Tori's outfit. Like Jade, Tori went with something simple and a bit of a flashback to their school days. She's wearing light blue jeans tucked into brown boots. Her shirt is a blue tank top, showing off her shoulders. Her hair is the same as it used to be in high school, same as Jade's. For jewelry, she has in a blue feather earing, matching her shirt.

"No, it's no problem. It's like looking into a picture of our past, huh?" Tori says, referring to how they look.

"Except for I'm a brunette again, slightly tanned, and you got bigger boobs." Jade says, smirking at Tori's shocked look as she leads her to the car.

"Jade!"

"What? They're a little bigger than when we saw each other in high school." Jade shrugs, unlocking the door.

"How would you notice that?" Tori asks suddenly, stopping before she enters the car. "Have you been checking me out in high school and recently?" She taunts as she steps into the car.

"What? No I haven't." Jade says, shaking her head. "You were the only one checking out the other in high school." She accuses.

"Well, can you blame me? Look at em. They're huge." The latina says, poking the right one as Jade starts the car.

"Don't touch them." Jade says, swatting Tori's arm away. "What kind of woman do you think I am? Letting you feel me up on the way to the date."

"They were just asking to be touched." Tori says, looking out the window.

"No they weren't. You just wanted to touch." Jade claims with a smug smile.

"True. I might not have had a crush on you until Sikowitz's 'yes challenge', but I have checked you out multiple times. I almost took advantage of the challenge." Tori admits as they near their destination.

"How so?" Jade asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I almost asked you if I could fondle you and lick them." Tori says, avoiding the goth's eyes.

"Seriously? Damn. Not bad Vega. Not bad." Jade says with an approving smile. "I have to admit, it was good."

"Too bad I didn't do it though. I guess it was good that I didn't though."

"What makes you say that?" Jade asks at a stoplight.

"If I did, I probably would've tried to make out with you while touching the twins. And if it would have been like the first time I made out with a girl with big boobs, I would have tried to have sex with you." She admits in a quiet voice.

"Damn, Vega." Jade gasps out as they pull into the small restaurant from where they had dinner. "Am I gonna have to keep you out of arms reach?" Jade says in a slightly mocking tone.

"No, I don't mean I'll do it. I was just saying." Tori quickly defends as they get out of the car.

"Chill. Play your cards right by the time we catch our flight, and I just might let you join the mile high club." Jade says smugly as she leads Tori into the restaurant.

**I spent a few hours one day while I was in Puerto Rico playing pool with my dad and uncle, which was the inspiration for the first part of this. The last ball rule is how we played most of the time. I don't know if it's an actual rule, but it's what they use. Out of over 20 games, I won one in the same way Tori beat Jade.**

**If anyone would like to see a part 2 to this, let me know. If anyone would like to see smut on the plane, I'm sorry, but I'm not comfortable writing smut. I've done it once before, and I don't think it turned out well.**

**Originally, I had this based in San Juan, not Cidra. I changed it to Cidra because that's where I stayed while on vacation. The bar/convenience store is real too. I don't know the name, but it was originally owned by my grandfather before he sold the land. There are two places in Cidra that I know about that are stores with bars attached. No lie. The Heineken and Coors Light were the only alcohol I say people drink there, that's why I put them in.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	13. A Different Way To Go

**Jade POV**

"Tori! You home?" I yell as I walk into the apartment Tori and I bought after graduation. Shortly after Sikowitz's challenge to only say 'yes', Beck and I broke up when we realized that we didn't connect the way we used to. A few months later, Tori and I ended up dating. I don't know how it happened, all I know is we made out at Cat's birthday party after Cat made everyone play 'spin the bottle'.

"In the room." I hear her yell back. As I walk closer to the door, I hear music. That's nothing new, she always plays music while writing or working on her stuff for college. What's different about this is the music she's playing isn't her pop mix for while she's working, or soothing music while she writes. This music is almost sexy. "Close your eyes before you open the door the whole way. Keep them closed until I tell you."

"You know I hate surprises." I warn, closing my eyes as I open the door to our bedroom.

"You'll like this one." She says in a sultry voice.

I open the door the whole way, and soon after, I feel a silky material draped over my eyes. I'm about to protest, but she places her lips on mine to stop me. She closes the door behind me and leads me to the bed, carefully sitting me down on the silk bed sheets we didn't have this morning when I left for work.

"Babe. Whatever you're planning, make it quick. I'm exhausted from work." I tell her as she lays me down against the headboard.

"Patience. What happened?" She asks as I start to smell candles being lit.

"The star broke her leg doing one of the stunts, and the stunt double was out sick. The assistant director messed up more than half the shots, and I had to run back and forth to check on extras and re-doing her work." I say as the smell of coffee and lavender meet my nose, two of my favorite scents. "What are you planning, Tori?" I ask her when the music is turned down slightly.

"A surprise. Today is our anniversary after all." She says, and I can hear the pout in her voice. "Wait until the end of the song to take your blindfold off." She whispers huskily into my ear.

Tori POV

After I whisper in her ear, I head into our adjoined bathroom. There's a few more minutes left in the song, so I know I have time. I take off the silk robe I'm wearing, revealing the purple lingerie I'm wearing. It's a bra with loose corset style, and matching thong that makes my butt look bigger and fuller, while the bra does the same for my B cup breasts. I fluff my hair slightly, making sure everything is snug.

I glance down at the small box on the bathroom counter. I know we've only been dating for 3 years, but I want to propose to her her tonight. I hear the ending notes of the song and grab the ring box, setting it on the dresser I kept hidden in the shadows with the candle light.

"Happy anniversary." I say in the same tone as before I went to take off the robe, stopping when I see the blindfold still on, and Jade asleep. "Son of a bitch." I say with a sigh, walking around to the candles and blowing them out.

After the last candle is out, and the only light is from the moonlight coming in through the open window, I climb into bed and fall asleep beside her, smiling slightly when she cuddles into me.

**Next Morning, No POV**

Jade wakes up when her alarm goes off at 7:30. She looks around and sees her girlfriend asleep beside her, above the blankets, wearing a purple lingerie set. She can't help but stare at Tori's ass, seeing as her back is to her.

"Babe. Wake up." Jade tells her, leaning over and kissing her shoulder.

When there's no reaction, Jade slowly lets her hand travel down, applying slight pressure on her arm and side as she does. When she gets to her favorite part of her girlfriend, the part only she gets to see completely, she squeezes it, smiling at the slight moan coming from the Latina.

"You awake yet?" Jade asks, smirking when there's no reaction. Enjoying the opportunity, she puts enough pressure on Tori's shoulder to make her roll over onto her stomach. She sits on the back of Tori's knees, using both hands to start rubbing Tori's ass.

"Babe. Stop." Tori moans out, shifting slightly.

"Why should I? It's not my fault you fell asleep dressed like this." Jade says, not stopping her motions.

"You should have stayed awake last night." The Latina says, fighting off a moan.

"I told you to make it quick. What were you planning anyway?" She asks, shifting so her face is next to Tori's neck, her hands moving up Tori's back until her left is resting by her head, her right massaging Tori's back.

"You'll never know." Tori says, catching her breath. "Guess you'll have to stay awake next year."

"Or, we could just do it now. We both have the day off, and you're half naked." Jade says, smirking at the groan from Tori when she starts to push her lower half against the Latina's ass.

"Shit." Tori moans out, moving her right arm to hold Jade's head against her neck. "If you would've stayed awake, you wouldn't be awake now."

"Really?" Jade asks with a smirk, stopping her motions and sitting up.

"Fucking tease." Tori says, sitting up.

"Sorry." Jade says as she heads towards the bathroom, not meaning the words. "What's this?" Jade asks in a serious tone, stopping at the door to the bathroom, looking at something on he dresser by the door. "Did you buy me a ring for our anniversary?"

"Don't open it!" Tori squeaks out, rushing towards Jade and grabbing the box out of her hands. "I don't want you to see it right now."

"What is it? Tell me." Jade says, rubbing Tori's arm.

"Sit on the bed." Tori says quietly. "I'll be out in a minute." She says, closing the door to the bathroom behind her.

Jade POV

I sit on the bed like Tori requested and watch as she goes into the bathroom. 'Why does she seem worried?' I ask myself as the door closes. I sit in slightly uncomfortable silence while I wait, looking up when the door opens.

Tori POV

As the door closes behind me, I walk over to the mirror and fix my hair and make up. After checking myself, I grab the box off of the counter and open it, taking out the engagement ring. I head to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

No POV

Both girls lock eyes as Tori enters the room.

Tori slowly walks over to Jade, keeping the ring hidden in her right hand. She bends down on one knee, eyes still on Jade, whose eyes widen at the motion.

"Jadelyn Augusta West. I've known since we started dating that I wanted to do this. Even though when we met, you hated me, and for years treated my lower than dirt, I had feelings for you. Feelings that only grew when you were nice, and didn't diminish when you were a gank. Now, here we are, almost fours years after our first date. I love you so much, Jade. Will you marry me?" Tori asks, taking the ring and holding it in front of Jade, hope and fear in her eyes.

"Yes." Jade whispers. "Yes." She says louder, getting off the bed and hugging Tori. After Tori puts the ring on her finger, Jade stops and stares at it. "Is this what you wanted to do last night?" She asks, eyes on the ring.

"Yeah. Like I said, you'd like that surprise. But you fell asleep before I had the chance to do anything." Tori says, kissing her new fiancé.

"Damn. What's with the sexy outfit?" Jade asks, eyeing the Latina in front of her.

"I was going to fuck you, then propose. If you said yes, we'd fuck all night. If you said no, I'd fuck you until you said yes." She says, grabbing Jade's waist and pulling her in.

"Either way, win-win for both of us. Oh, and kudos on the different way to propose. Glad to see you know me well enough to not go the traditional way." Jade says, kissing her. "Well, better late than never I guess." Jade says with a smirk, getting down on her knees and slowly pulling Tori's thong down. "Nice shave." She says, looking at the 'Tongue Here' with an arrow pointed down, going in to lick her fiance's engorged clit. "How'd you get it?" She asks, sounding slightly angry.

"The gay guy, Francisco, at the beauty salon did it for me yesterday while I was there getting my hair done. Like it?" She asks, leaning against the desk.

"Love it. Don't let him do it again. This is mine, and no one else gets to see it. Got it?" Jade asks, glaring at her, though the lust and love in her eyes makes it less effective.

"Shut up and eat me." Tori says with a moan.

**Not a cliffhanger, just an ending I'm sure most of you hate. Sorry, but as I mentioned before, I'm not comfortable writing smut.**

**I don't know if the ending means I should change the rating to M, but because it's not graphic, I think T is still safe.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review. Also, there are two more one-shots after this before I take a breake and put my time more on my multi-chaps. I will still write one-shots, but I won't post them until some of my stories are worked on a bit more.**

**Blessed Be.**


	14. I Know Now

**Random one-shot while sitting on a couch in Puerto Rico, listening to the Coqui frogs, at 9 at night. Enjoy.**

**Takes place during 'Tori Fixes Beck and Jade'. Outcome is different than the episode.**

"Hey guys." André says, sitting beside his best friend during lunch.

"Hey André." Tori says as he sits down. Across from them sit Jade and Cat, and between them, Robbie beside Cat and Beck beside André, with Tori and Jade on the ends.

"Are you two dating?" Jade asks, eyeing them.

"No. A guy and a girl can be just friends." André says.

"You wouldn't know, would you." Tori says under her breath. Lately, when Jade's involved, Tori has become easily angered.

"What did you just say Vega?" Jade asks the Latina with a glare. "I could have sworn I heard you say 'I wouldn't know'. Wouldn't know what?"

"Nothing Jade. Just go back to ignoring me." Tori says, eyes on her salad.

"Tell me what you meant. Now." The Goth says, glaring at the Latina.

"I meant, that if you weren't such a bitch, people would actually like you, instead of avoid you." Tori says, meeting Jade's glare, unmoving.

"I have friends." Jade says, defensively, not expecting Tori to react the way she did.

"Really? Cat hangs out with you because you force her to. The rest of the gang hang out with you when we're all together. Whenever it's just you and one of us, the other leaves. Face it, we only tolerate you." Tori says, glaring at the Goth.

"Tor, relax." André says, rubbing her shoulders.

"Just leave us alone, Jade." Tori says, ignoring her friends call as she gets up and walks away.

A few days later, Tori and André are walking though the halls, being stopped by Beck by Tori's locker. Since the confrontation at lunch at the beginning of the week, Jade has taken to sitting at a table by herself, writing in a notebook, and the others don't mention it, leaving it in the past.

"Hey, you guys gonna perform at the Full Moon Jam again this year?" The Canadian asks, PearPad in hand.

"No, I think I'm just gonna emcee this year." André says as Tori explains she has a throut thingy.

"Emcee and throat thing." Beck notes on his PearPad. "Look, Tori." He stops her before she can get to her locker while André heads to his to get his books. "I wanted to forget about it, but what the hell was that at lunch on monday?"

"I'm tired of her being the way she is. She treats everyone like shit and expects them to let it slide, me especially. I'm not taking it anymore." Tori says, walking past him and opening her locker.

"Still, I don't think you realize how much you hurt her." He asks, leaning against the locker beside hers. "She barely makes a sound. I haven't even seen her drink coffee since monday."

"Why is it my problem that she can't take what she dishes out? I'm heading to class. See you at lunch." Tori says, ignoring him and heading towards her Music Theory class.

"What has happened to you?" Beck asks silently as she walks away.

Unbeknownst to them, Jade over heard the whole conversation. She went to talk to André to ask for his help for a song she's writing to perform at the Full Moon Jam, but like Tori said, he left and went to his Piano class early. On her way to her locker, she heard them talking. Beck was right. Since Tori's words on monday, Jade hasn't been the same.

"Hey Jade." Sinjin says, sneaking up behind her. "Are you okay?" He asks her, leaning too close to her.

"Leave me alone Sinjin." She says, barely audible to her own ears before heading to her locker, fighting tears. 'Why does it hurt so much?' She asks herself as she opens her locker.

On Saturday, the night of The Full Moon Jam, Tori is standing my the snack table, watching the performances.

"Okay, ladies and gentleman." André starts, before his grandmother yells out 'Hey Andre!' at the top of her lungs. "Up next is the final act of the night. Jade West." He says, showing little emotion.

Tori is too busy watching the stage to notice Beck beside her as Jade walks onto the stage.

"Did you know she was singing?" Beck asks her, scaring her slightly.

"No. Did you?" She asks, after taking a breath to calm herself.

"No." He says as Jade starts to sing.

At the end of her song, Jade is standing there, watching as Beck walks onto the stage, a smile on his face.

"I've missed you." He tells her, staring at her.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asks, regretting it when he goes in for a kiss. She hates to have to do it, but seeing the stunned look on Tori's face from by the punch bowl, she stops him before he gets too close. "I can't do this." She whispers, leaving the stage.

Beck, as well as the rest of the gang, watch as she leaves quickly. For some reason, Tori follows her. When she catches up to her, she sees Jade enter the janitor's closet.

"I'm surprised." Tori says, catching Jade off guard as she enters the janitor's closet.

"At what?" Jade asks in an unusually quiet tone, eyes down so Tori doesn't see her tears.

"I would have though getting back with Beck would have been what you sang your song for." Tori says, leaning against the closed door.

"The song wasn't for him. Getting back would have been a mistake." Jade says, using a piece of paper towel to wipe away some of the tears.

"Who was it for then?" Tori asks, curious.

"You. The song was for you." Jade admits, surprised that she's giving away this information so easily.

"What the hell does that mean? Why would you write a song for me?" Tori asks as she pushes herself off the door.

"Think about it. 'You push me back, I'll push you back harder. You scream at me, I'll scream at you louder'." Jade says, quoting the lyrics from the song she sang. "Beck never pushed me, you did. Beck never yelled at me as a challenge, only you."

"What are you trying to say?" Tori asks as her back hits the door. This time, it's not to keep her distance from Jade, but because the news shocked her.

"Nothing. You were right though. I don't know what it's like to have friends. I never did." Jade says, avoiding the Latina's eyes.

"You were trying to say something. What are you saying? Why did you sing that song?" Tori asks, sitting across from Jade.

"I don't know. I really don't. I know I refused your friendship since you came to this school, but I always admired your friendship and never giving up on me. When you called me out, it hurt. Knowing that the one person who was always fighting for my friendship gave up on it? It sucked." Jade tells her, looking at her.

"Why would my words hurt you so much?" Tori asks, not leaving her gaze. "You've been nothing but a bitch to me since day one. No matter what I said or did to you or for you, you've barely been nice to me. The few times you are, kept me trying for your friendship. But I couldn't anymore. I gave up because it was pointless to fight for someone's friendship when they don't want it." Tori says as she gets up and sits beside her. "Why do you act like I matter to you now?"

"You've always mattered. You were the only one who challenged me, made getting roles fun, instead of just something that happened." Jade tells her, looking at her in the eyes. "Think about something for me. If you never mattered to me, why would I warn you about Ryder? Help get the letters for Ke$ha so you could stop being Trina's servant? You being there for me, your friendship, meant so much to me, it still does, that when you stopped, it hurt more than Beck breaking up with me. More than I thought it would."

"Why wouldn't you get back with Beck? Even if the song wasn't for him?" Tori asks, still confused on that matter.

"He never fought for me. We became so used to each other, it was like there was no point for us to have a relationship." Jade says, shifting so she's facing Tori. "I heard your conversation with him when he asked if you or André were performing."

"Oh." Tori says as she looks away.

"You were right about me not being able to take what I dish. I'm not used to people standing up to me, and when the one person I thought would never do it to that degree did, I felt like I was broken. I can't explain it, but it's how I felt."

"No, I was wrong. To say all of that. Beck is your friend. He came to me to ask why I was such a bitch to you. Cat's your best friend, more like a little sister. As for André and Robbie? I don't know, but I know you appreciate them."

"What about you? It's too late, isn't it?" Jade asks as she stands up, heading for the door of the janitor's closet.

"No, it's not." Tori says, getting up and grabbing the Goth's arm. "There have been many times where I wanted to give up, and you said or did something to make me want to keep going. I know you helped me with Ryder and the letters on you own doing, but I just thought they were for different reasons. Ryder because you didn't want me to be with someone. And the letters because you didn't want me close to Beck." Tori admits, still grasping Jade's arm. "I'm sorry about everything I said and did since monday."

"Don't be. I deserved it." Jade says, turning to face Tori. "Thanks."

"For what?" Tori asks, confused, as she lets go of Jade's arm.

"For not giving up after all." Jade says, giving Tori a quick kiss before leaving the stunned Latina in the janitor's closet as she heads home.

On monday morning, Tori opens her locker, mind still on what happened after The Full Moon Jam between her and Jade. She doesn't notice a small piece of paper in her locker until it falls out, landing by her boot clad foot. As she bends down and picks it up, she wonders who would leave it. Looking around, she opens it, freezing at the familiar script on the page.

'I know no. Thanks to you.' It says. She looks around and sees Jade by her locker. Jade gives her a small smile and nod as she closes her locker, heading off to Sikowitz's class.

**Hope you all enjoyed this. I don't know if there will be more. If anyone wants me to make this a two or three shot, let me know, and I'll see what I can come up with.**

**Originally, there was going to be one more after this before I decided to take a break for a bit, but I was given and idea for a one-shot, and I think it'd be a good fit here, instead of as a seperate one-shot. The next one will be up Tuesday, and when I post the final chapter of 'The Beach', I'll post the final chapter I have written for this. After a break, I don't know how long, I will add to this.**

**Please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	15. Birthday Memories

**This one-shot was requested by Invader Johnny for his birthday. I hope I did okay. It takes place after high school, during college.**

**Jade POV**

Ever since I was a kid, I've always hated birthdays. Who wants to celebrate another day closer to death? I sure as hell don't. Unfortunately, I always seem to get one. When I was young, even while my parents were ignoring me and too busy with their jobs, they found a way to give me the party I never wanted. Luckily, that stopped for a few years when I hit my teens.

Unluckily, it picked back up when I started dating Beck. It didn't help that Cat went along with it and planned them each year.

Again, it stopped when Beck and I broke up for good senior year. A few months later, Vega stopped by and invited me to hang out at her house. I should have said no, but considering we're kind of friends now, but I accepted. When we got there, I noticed everyone's cars in the driveway or around the Vega house. When I asked her why they're there, she answered by saying it's just everyone hanging out like always. I was suspicious when she let me in first, but again, thought nothing of it.

Fucking Vega threw me a surprise party.

"Vega. I thought I told you I hate birthday parties?" I ask her, glaring at her while ignoring the others.

"But it's your eighteenth birthday. Everyone needs a party for that." She counters with a smile, not effected by my glare.

"I'm going home." I tell her, back to the gang as I walk past her.

"But I drove you." She says in confusion, turning to face me.

"I'll walk. I don't celebrate birthdays. You knew that." I say, the last part to Beck who slightly flinches at the venom in my tone.

"Please? We got you presents and cake. I even rented 'The Scissoring' for all of us to watch. It's not technically a birthday party." She says, sightly begging now.

"No." I say, walking out, but stopping when I feel a grip on my forearm.

"Come on Jade. Just this once then?" Vega asks, pouting.

"Fine." I say, turning to face her. "But if I hear one person say happy birthday, or sing that stupid song, I'm leaving." I tell her, walking past her and grabbing the DVD case of 'The Scissoring' and putting it in.

After that day, Vega tries to get me to celebrate my birthday, using the same trick each time, by saying it's just friends hanging out, and the cake and presents just happen to be there. I don't fall for it, but when we were forced to share a dorm in college, it was harder to do.

Two years into college, Vega and I wound up dating. Who would've saw that coming? That year, she tried even harder to get me to have a party, stopping by my apartment like clockwork at noon, the gang behind her, a smile on her face as she holds a chocolate cake with black icing and 'Jade' in blood red icing, 'Happy Birthday' in a slightly lighter color, like fresh blood. around my name.

Now, here I am, day before I turn 21, and sitting in the apartment I bought when dorm living became too expensive.

"Hey babe." Vega says as she enters the apartment with the key I gave her, bags in her arms.

"Need help?" I ask, standing up and walking over to her.

"No, I got everything." She responds, too quickly if you ask me.

"What's in the bags?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. We just went grocery shopping a couple of days ago, so it can't be food, and we don't need anything else that I know of.

"Nothing." She says, avoiding my gaze and quickly tries to get past me, heading for the closet where the washer and dryer are.

"What. Is. In. The. Bags?" I ask, pronouncing each word separately.

"It's nothing." She says, ignoring me.

"Those are party supplies, aren't they?" I ask, stepping in front of her, blocking her path.

"No. Why would I do that?" She asks with a nervous laugh, keeping her eyes away from mine.

"Are you planning a surprise party for me? Again?" I ask, grabbing one of the bags and opening it, seeing purple and black streamers, as well as a few other things, in the bag. "What the fuck, Vega!" I yell, my frustrations exploding at once. "I have told you for years, years, that I hate birthdays, and birthday parties! And year after year, you throw me one!" I yell as I drop the bag and start pacing back and forth, keeping my eyes on her. "Why!? Why do you keep doing it!? No more fucking parties! No more with the stupid 'for me' attempt! I'm sick and tired of it. Stop with the stupid fucking party shit! Just leave me the fuck alone on my birthday!" I yell at her, chest rising quickly, pulse beating from the anger and adrenaline.

She doesn't say anything. She simply drops the bags she was holding and leaves, no sound as she leaves.

The next day, I expect her to come back, and do something. By the time 1 p.m. rolls around, and there's still no sign of her, I get worried. 'She's usually here by now.' I say to myself as I stand up and grab my phone, checking for any missed messages or texts. "Damn it." I say when there's nothing. "She's always here by noon." I say, looking up Cat.

"Hello?" She says on her end, slightly distracted.

"Hey Cat. It's me." I tell her, sitting back on the couch.

"Oh. Hey. What's up?" She asks, voice shaking slightly.

"Have you talked to Tori lately?" I ask, not paying attention to the slight fear and worry in her voice.

"Yeah. I talked to her an hour ago." She says, her voice still the same.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah." She says with a sigh. "We're at the mall."

"Don't tell her you talked to me." I say, hanging up. "What the fuck, Vega." I growl out, grabbing my keys, phone, and wallet as I head out of my apartment, heading for the mall she and Cat frequent.

After stepping into my Dodge Challenger, I pull out and drive to the mall, pulling into a parking space about 15 minutes later. I step out and lock the door, looking for either Cat's car or Vega's. When I spot Cat's car a few rows away, I quickly head in, looking anywhere and everywhere I can to find them. I spot Cat heading into a clothing store and follow, stopping at the entrance when I see Tori handing a bag and receipt to the clerk behind the counter.

"Is everything okay?" He asks her, taking out a black t-shirt from the bag and scanning the price tag and receipt.

"Not really. Change of plans." Tori tells him with a sad smile.

"Did she not like it?" He asks her as the cash drawer opens.

"Something like that." She answers, accepting the cash he gives her and putting it in her purse. "Come on Cat." She says in a lighter tone.

I hide behind a clothes rack by the door when they pass, noting that she has a genuine smile on her face as her and Cat walk out, laughing lightly at something Cat told her.

When they're out of range, I walk by the clerk, noticing the shirt that Tori returned was from one of our favorite bands, 'Evanescence'. If you're wondering why Tori would listen to a band like them, all she told me was she likes the sound and the music isn't as dark as what she would expect.

"May I help you miss?" He asks when I stop and stare at the shirt for longer than I intended.

"Yes. Can you tell me why that woman returned that shirt?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant. "She's a friend of mine, and I was curious." I add when he gives me a confused look.

"From what I understand, she bought it for someone for their birthday, but I guess they didn't like it or something. That's all I can really tell you." He says, setting the shirt on a hanger and heading towards the shirt rack after waving bye to me.

I leave the store, walking in the same direction that Tori and Cat went. When I see them sitting in the food court, I march up to them. With both of their backs to me, neither see me until I sit in the seat in front of Tori.

"What the hell, Vega?" I ask her, ignoring the shock on her face at my arrival. "You'd rather hang out at the mall instead of with me?" I ask her, not looking away.

"I'm just doing what you asked." She says, looking down.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I hiss at her, regretting it when she flinches.

"You wanted to be left alone on your birthday, so I'm leaving you alone. I called the others, and no one will call you. Congratulations, you'll now be left alone." She says, throwing her food away and walking away, Cat quickly on her tail.

I sit in silence, watching my girlfriend and best friend leave the mall, heading towards who know where now. I get up and follow them, but I get there too late. By the time I leave the mall, I see Cat's car pulling away.

For the rest of the day, I call and text her, trying to get her to talk to me, but each attempt fails. I even stopped by the apartment she's sharing with her sister, and all Trina tells me is that she's out, even after I tell her that I can see and hear Tori behind her. All she says is 'Sorry. Can't help you.' before closing and locking the door behind her.

When I get home, I notice it's almost midnight. How I didn't notice that I was out all night, I don't know. I didn't even drink or anything, I simply went to the hills behind the Hollywood sign and sat. Deciding to try again, I call Tori, not realizing it's a minute after midnight now.

"Hey Jade." She says simply, her usual cheeriness absent.

"Now you're talking to me?" I ask, more upset than angry at her.

"Just doing what you wanted. Don't worry. This was just the first of many. Night Jade." She says, hanging up.

Throughout the rest of the year, Tori acts like how she used to, but as it gets closer to my birthday, she becomes distant. Once again, on my birthday, she doesn't show up. No one does.

"Is Tori here?" I ask Trina, not even realizing that I drove to their apartment.

"No." She says, about to close the door.

"Please. I need to speak with her."

"Fine. She's in her room." She says, letting me in.

"Just like that? You're letting me in?" I ask, stepping in cautiously.

"You've never said 'please', let alone sound desperate. Just go." She says, closing the door and heading to where the kitchen is.

"Tori? Can I come in?" I ask, gently knocking on her door a moment after entering the apartment.

"Why?" She asks in a flat tone.

"Please, Tori." I say, sounding like I did when I was talking to Trina.

"Door's open." She says, and I slowly opening it, closing it behind me. "What do you want?" She asks, working on some of her work for school.

"I know it's long over due, but I'm sorry for yelling at you last year. I hate how you become so distant, and I hate myself because I know it's my fault." I say, sitting on her bed beside her.

"Why are you here now, then Jade? Why did it take you a year to talk to me about it?" She says, looking at me as tears start to pour out of her eyes.

"I don't know. I really don't." I tell her, wiping away some of the tears as my own start to pour down my face from the hurt look in her eyes.

"Why do you hate birthdays so much? Why didn't you just talk to me about it, instead of sitting in silence every year, before snapping at me last year? All you told me was that you hated parties, not birthdays themselves." She asks, looking down at our intertwined hands.

"I wish I had an answer to that, but I don't. I've never liked birthdays. To me, it's just celebrating another year closer to death. I can't tell you how sorry I am for snapping. I really can't. If I could take it back, I would. Please, I know I don't have the right to do this, but please, give me another chance. Please Tori." I say, my voice quiet.

"Okay." She says in a whisper. When I look up, I see her looking right at me, eyes locked on mine. "But first, tell me why you hate them so much." She says, pulling me close.

"Since I was little, my birthday parties were the only time my parents acted like I exist. But it wasn't for me. They only did it for the company they worked at. They used my birthday as an oppurtinity to show off how much of a 'loving family' we were, by celebrating my birthday in the most extravagant way they could." I say, scoffing when I say 'loving family'. "Since then, I've hated them. When I was thirteen, I smiled on my birthday because my parents didn't throw a party. It was like that for three years."

"What changed it?" She asks gently, rubbing my arm soothingly.

"Beck did. He decided to throw me a party. And Cat, who never knew about my parties as a child, just that I didn't like them, was all with Beck when he wanted to throw me a party for my sixteenth birthday. He must've assumed I had a private party for my fifteenth, because he didn't ask or anything. He wouldn't take no for an answer, like you, but less pushy about it." I say, the last part as a joke.

"I'm sorry." She says, shifting slightly. "I didn't know. Does Beck?" She asks, laying both of us down on her bed.

"No. I never told him. Cat doesn't either." I say, turning my head to face her.

"Do you want a party? If not, I won't throw you any. I promise." She says, eyes locked on mine.

"One question before I answer yours." I say, shifting uncomfortably.

"What is it?" She asks, rubbing my arm again.

"Were the parties for me, or for you?" I ask her, looking away.

"For you. All I got from it was seeing you happy. I never notice that you weren't. You were just putting on a mask for me. Every party I threw for you, was for you to know you were loved, that we were there for you. No other reason. We were celebrating you."

"Thank you." I tell her, leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"Is it okay if I throw you a party then next year?" She asks, looking at me shyly.

"No cake. I don't like cake. Ice cream cake is okay though." I tell her with a smile. "I really am sorry for not telling you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for pushing them on you." She says, standing up. "It's a little late for a party this year, but I can still get the gang together and we can hang out." She says, looking at me hopeful.

"Sure. Let's go." I say, standing up and following her out of her apartment. On the way, she tells Trina we're leaving. The six of us meet at Nozu and hang out, making small talk and catching up from over the last year.

One year later, I wake up and don't groan when I see what day it is. I actually smile. And again, like clockwork from years ago, there's a knock on my door at noon. I open it to see Tori standing there, chocolate ice cream cake in her hands, while Cat and Beck stand behind her, holding bags of presents, and André and Robbie, Rex 'mysteriously' disappeared after saying a comment about Tori and I in bikini's at the beach one day after we started dating, with bottles of soda, all smiling at me.

"Happy birthday babe." Tori says, leading the others in.

"Happy birthday, Jade." The others says, setting everything down on the counter. For the first time in 23 years, I'm actually happy on my birthday. And it's all thanks to the beautiful half-Latina wrapping her arms around me.

**I hope this was okay. I know some parts might be confusing, and I have no proper answer to that. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask. Next chapter will be the last for a while. Since some people asked for a few other one-shots of mine to have one or two more parts to tie them up, I'll work on them while working on my other stories for now. This isn't the end of 'Jori Collection', just a hiatus of sorts.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review. And to Invader Johnny, Happy Birthday.**

**Blessed Be.**


	16. You Know Me

**First part takes place after 'Crazy Ponnie', second part during 'Tori Fixes Beck And Jade'.**

**Enjoy.**

**Tori POV**

"Hey Jade." I tell her after I get home after escaping from Ponnie's kidnapping attempt with Trina.

"Why am I here?" She asks, sitting on one of the couches in my living room.

"I just wanted to talk." I say, sitting on the opposite couch after giving her some coffee.

"Why?" She asks, taking a sip of her coffee, watching me.

"How did you shave Cat's head without her realizing?" I ask her suddenly, curious.

"The same way I put the shrimp on your bra at Prome." She says with a smirk. "Why are you dirty?" She asks, eyes scanning me.

"Puh-onnie the pruh-nette was the one driving the police car taking Trina and I home. When we saw it was her, Trina knocked her out and we jumped out of the car and walked here." I tell her with a sigh, sipping my pink lemonade.

"What do you mean, she was driving?" She asks, setting her coffee on the table in front of her.

"She was the driver." I tell her. "She was disguised as a police officer, and how she got the outfit and changed without anyone realizing. She was driving us in the car they sent us to. When we realized it was her, Trina used her martial art skills to knock her out and we jumped out before the car crashed. It took us almost an hour to walk here. When we got here, Trina went upstairs to shower and go to sleep, saying it was my fault Ponnie stalked me. I called you while she was in the shower, but I really don't know why." I finally admit.

"How come you haven't showered yet yourself? It took me close to a half hour to get here."

"Because Trina broke the shower and the other shower is being remodeled." I say, sliding down the couch. "I think she did it on purpose."

"Well, your sister is messed up." Jade tells me. "Tell anyone I'm doing this, and I'll stab you with my scissors. Text your parents and tell them you're staying the night at a friends house. Grab a change of clothes and your stuff for school tomorrow. You can shower at my place." She says, drinking some coffee.

"You sure?" I ask her, slowly standing up and drinking my lemonade.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm leaving in five minutes. Make it quick." She tells me, finishing off her coffee. "I'll be in my car." SHe tells me as she leaves my house.

Knowing she's not kidding, I quickly head upstairs and grab my bag, some clothes, my school stuff, and my charger for my phone. I text my mom and dad, telling them I'm staying at Cat's and head out to Jade's car, where she's already sitting in the driver's seat, key in the ignition.

"Took you long enough." She says as she starts her car, not looking at me.

"It only took my four minutes. You gave me five." I tell her as I set my bag in the backseat and sit in the passenger seat. "You still haven't answered my questions." I tell her as she pulls out of the driveway.

"What were they?" She asks in a bored tone as she drives to her house.

"How did you shave Cat's head and how did you put the shrimp in my bra?" I ask her as she drives.

"Cat's a heavy sleeper, so she didn't notice until she woke up." She says, ignoring the second part of the question.

"And the shrimp in my bra at Prome?"

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention at the beginning of Prome while you were making sure everything was okay." She tells me with a smirk.

"But I didn't see you until later that night. The only people close to me were André and his girlfriend at the time." I tell her, confused.

"You don't remember when you went over to the sound area and you bumped into that person, and you felt something brush against your chest?" She says, still smirking.

"That was you? You felt me up!" I accuse as she laughs.

"It's not my fault you got in my way. And no, I didn't feel you up. Your bra strap was deep down and I wanted the shrimp in your bra to mess with you later in the day."

"Why do you pick on me so much?" I ask her as we drive silently through LA.

"You made googly eyes at my boyfriend and kissed him." She says, eyes on the road.

"I told you how many times since then? He's just a friend. I only kissed him to mess with you. Haven't I made that clear yet?" I ask her with a pout.

"Yes, you have. I don't hate you for that." She says, refusing to look at me.

"Then why do you hate me? I've been nothing but nice to you. All I want is your friendship. Please, tell me why you still hate me." I say, whining.

"Stop talking. I'm not telling you anything. We're here." She says, an odd look in her eyes as she shuts off her car and gets out, slamming the door behind her. I quickly open the door, grab my bag, and close the door behind me. As I follow her to her house, I hear her lock the doors to her car.

She closes the door behind me as I walk in, looking around her house. "Nice house." I say as I look around.

"Who cares. Come on. I'm not waiting for you. You stink." She says, leading me a door. She opens the door, revealing steps leading down. "Yes, I live in the basement. Move." She says as she ushers me in.

I quickly walk down the stairs, stopping when I see her room. It's the same as in her 'I Hate' videos on The Slap, well, what she shows anyway. Her bed is a queen size, with dark purple sheets and pillows.

"Here's the bathroom. Shower's easy to figure out. Take your shower." She tells me, digging through my bag and tossing my towel and pajamas at me.

**Jade POV**

I don't know why I invited Tori to crash here. I guess it's because I get bored around here. My mom and dad are rarely here, and when they are, I don't see them. Since Beck and I broke up, no one stops over. Cat doesn't come over because she says my room scares her. André and Robbie don't know where I live, and I have no intention of changing that.

I watch as Tori heads into my adjoining bathroom, waiting until I hear her start the shower. A little known fact about me, one that only Beck and Cat know, is that I'm bi. Recently, I've been watching Tori out of the corner of my eye. I don't know why I like her, but something about her intrigues me. I like how she isn't afraid of me, and she never gave up on me.

A Few Months Later - Night Of The Next Full Moon Jam

I'm sitting back stage, watching the performances before mine. After I let Tori stay the night at my place after that crazy chick Ponnie kidnapped her and Trina, Tori and I have gotten closer. In secret, we're friends. We share secret smiles during school and when our other friends are around.

Since she stayed, I guess you could say the crush I developed on her grew, and she inadvertently helped me write the song I'm singing tonight.

"Next up, we have an amazingly talented singer." André starts after the act before me finished. "Jade West!" He says, clapping as he steps off the stage.

I walk onto the stage, stopping at the microphone stand in the center.

"You think you know me, but you don't know me." I start, scanning the crowd until I see Tori and Beck standing side by side by the snack table. I continue the song, eyes looking at Tori when I look in her direction. "I think you know me." I finish.

I take a glance in the crowd again, and see Beck walking up, Tori still by the snack table.

"I've missed you." He says with a smile, a few inches away now.

"That's good. I guess." I say, walking past him.

"Wait? You don't care?" He asks, following me to the side of the stage.

"Not in the way you want me to." I tell him. I look over to the snack table and see that Tori's gone, André in her spot.

"So why did you sing that song for me?" He asks as we get to the side.

"It wasn't for you." I tell him, turning to face him. "Look, our relationship was more fighting than being a couple. Us getting back together may not change that. Besides, I'm not interested in you in that way." I tell him, looking him in the eyes.

"Who was it for?" He asks me, not sounding upset, just confused.

"Someone who has never fought against me." I tell him, turning around. "I have to go." I tell him, walking away, only to stop at his next words.

"It's Tori, isn't it?" He asks in understanding. "It wasn't me you kept looking at while you sang. It was her."

"Yeah. It was." I tell him honestly.

"I think she said she was going to the bathroom. Check the one on the second floor. That floor isn't used that much."

"You're not mad?" I ask him, turning to face him.

"I should be, but I'm not. Go get her." He says with a smile.

"Thanks Beck. I'm sorry we couldn't work out." I tell him, heading into the school. I head upstairs, spotting the door to the girl's bathroom close by. I open it up and hear crying from one of the stalls. "You okay?" I ask when I recognize Tori's boots under the last stall.

"I'm fine. Something in my eyes." She says, preventing me from opening the door. "How's Beck?" She asks through her tears.

"Don't know. Probably avoiding his fans now that I'm not in the picture." I say honestly, opening the door when I notice she backed up. "Why are you crying?" I ask her as I close the door behind me.

"Nothing. Nice song." She says, wiping her eyes.

"It's not nothing, and thank you. I wrote it for someone who never caved when it came to my friendship." I tell her, leaning against the door.

"Who? If it wasn't for Beck, then who was it for?" She asks, puzzled.

"You. It was for you. Since the day we met, you never gave up. Never made things easy for me like everyone else does." I tell her, pushing off the wall. "Only you gave me a challenge."

"But, I thought it was for Beck? You kept looking at him while you sang." She says, finally looking at me.

"You were who I was looking at. He was close to you." I tell her, gently picking her up and holding her close.

"But what about when he went on the stage after you were done?" She asks, pushing away to look me in the eyes.

"If you would have waited instead of leaving, you would've seen me stop him before he could attempt it. He stopped me when I went to find you, and asked me basically the same things as you. And I told him the truth. The song wasn't for him, but you. I'm not interested in him in that way anymore. Just as a friend." I tell her, refusing to leave her gaze.

"Why me?" She asks, looking down again. "Why would you write a song and sing it for me?"

"Because." I tell her, tilting her head so I can stare into her eyes again. "I want you. Not him." I tell her, leaning in.

"I thought you hated me?" She asks, her eyes closing and her breathing hitching.

"At first, I did because of Beck. But after a while, I stopped hating you and I started liking you. I just didn't admit it to myself until a few months ago." I tell her as I continue to lean in. "Do you like me?" I ask her, my breath matching hers.

"Yes." She whispers, leaning in slightly herself.

"Good." I tell her, closing the distance and kissing her. "Thank you for knowing me."

**Hello again. This is my second AU of 'Tori Fixes Beck And Jade'. I didn't plan that originally, but I decided to do it after halfway through writing this one, the idea for the Full Moon Jam came.**

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review. And have a happy and safe fourth of July.**

**Blessed Be.**


	17. Jori Holiday Part 1-The Fouth of July

**Originally, I wasn't going to write this and 'You Know Me' was going to be the last one-shot for a while. I came up with this while sitting in my room doing nothing, so here you go. A Fourth of July Jori one-shot, something I haven't see yet today.**

**Takes place shortly after 'The Worst Couple'. I don't know the storyline, so if the Fourth of July takes place at a different time, I apologize.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORIous or it's characters. The character Chris is based off of Chris Redfield from the Resident Evil series.**

**Tori POV**

"Hey guys." I say, sitting down at the table in Karaoke Dokie with my friends for lunch. "Happy Fourth of July." I say, accepting the hug Cat is giving me.

"Hey Tori!" Cat yells as she pulls away from the hug. "Want to have a sleepover at my house tonight at watch the fireworks?" She asks, bouncing in her seat.

"Sorry, Cat. I can't." I tell her, giving her a one armed hug when she pouts at me. "My parents are taking me and Trina to watch the fireworks at the police station."

"Why there?" André asks me from across the table, Beck and Robbie beside him.

"They're doing something special for the Fourth of July, and only cops and their families are invited." I say, giving all of them apologetic looks.

"Oh, you might see Ja..." Beck starts, stopping when Jade enters the building and sits beside me.

"Might see who?" I ask, confused.

"What are you losers talking about?" Jade asks, giving Cat a hug when the small red head tackles her.

"There's some fireworks thing or something at the police station and Tori's going because of her dad." Robbie supplies, luckily, no Rex.

"And Beck was about to say something when you walked in." Cat says with a smile at Jade.

"What did he say?" Jade asks, looking at Beck.

"Just that Tori might see someone, but he stopped before he could say who." André says, looking between Beck and Jade suspiciously.

"I think he was about to say your name, but you're not related to anyone on the LAPD, are you?" Robbie asks, looking at Jade.

"No." Jade says, glaring at everyone.

**No POV**

The rest of the lunch goes well. Every once in a while, Jade and Beck would lock eyes, and the Canadian would instantly look away, regret in his eyes.

"Can someone give me a ride home? I need to get ready and I don't have a way home." Tori asks as they leave the building.

"Sorry chica." André says, shrugging his shoulders in apology. "I gotta drop Cat and Robbie off, and they live in the opposite direction of you. Since you're leaving in about an hour, if I take you home, you won't have enough time to get ready and meet your dad."

"It's okay. I appreciate it." Tori says, giving him and Cat a hug as they head in the direction of André's car. "See ya Robbie." She says as he quickly follows Cat and Andre.

"I'd take you but my truck stopped working and my dad's on his way to pick me up so we can head to the auto part store and get what we need to fix it." Beck says, his tone as apologetic as Andre's.

"No." Jade says, walking past them and heading towards her car.

"Come on Jade. You live in the same direction, and her house is closer than yours." Beck says, following his ex.

"I don't care. And don't use that tone with me, Beckett. You are no longer my boyfriend." Jade says, turning to glare at him. "Why can't Trina or your parents get you?" She asks, now looking at Tori.

"Because my mom and dad are at the station, helping set up, and Trina's Trina." Tori answers, her lip pouting. "Please?" She begs.

"Fine. Just shut up and get in." Jade says, glaring at Tori and Beck.

"Thank you so much Jade." Tori says as a truck pulls into the Karaoke Dokie parking lot.

"That's my ride. See you girls later." Beck says, quickly getting into the passenger seat to avoid Jade's glare.

"Get in or I'm leaving without you." Jade says, causing Tori to jump and quickly climb into the passenger seat.

An hour later shows Tori Vega in the back of her dad's civilian car, her mom in the passenger seat and her dad in the driver's seat, with Trina beside her. They make it to the police station ten minutes later, and Tori gets confused when she sees a familiar car in the parking lot, but shrugs it off since there are plenty of black Challengers in LA.

"I'll be back. I have to talk to my captain about something." David Vega says to his family before heading away.

"I'm gonna go talk to the cute guys." Trina says with a some-what creepy smile on her face, quickly walking past her sister and mother.

"And then there were..." Tori starts, looking to her mother who has walked away and started talking to her dad's partner, Gary. "None." She says sadly, going over to where the snacks are and grabbing herself a small plateful of chips and dip.

"Having fun." A bored voice says from behind Tori, scaring her.

**Jade POV**

"Oh my god, Jade! Don't do that!" Vega yells at me, clutching her free hand over her heart. "What are you doing here?" She asks me after her breathing slows down a bit.

"My uncle's a cop." I answer, walking past her and grabbing a cup and filling it with coffee, adding my two sugars as I feel her gaze on me. "What?" I ask her, turning around as I stir my coffee.

"But, there are no 'West's on the force." She says, confused.

"My uncle on my mother's side." I answer, not knowing why I told her.

"So it was you Beck was talking about?" She asks, throwing her plate away when she realized there's nothing on it except the dip.

"Yes." I answer heading outside where the cops are setting up a fireworks display of their own.

"Was her here last year?" She asks, following me.

"Yes, and to answer your next question, I didn't come last year or the years before because I didn't want to." I say, turning to face her, smirking at the shocked look on her face.

"So, why here this year?" She asks, regaining her composure.

"Jadelyn, there you are. I was looking for you." My uncle, Christopher, says to me. "Aren't you Officer Vega's youngest?" He asks Vega when he sees her.

"Yes. I am. My name is Tori." She says, holding her hand out and shaking his.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to my niece for a moment. Do you mind?" He asks, being gentle.

"No, go right ahead. I need to find my dad anyways." She says, quickly walking away after waving to us.

"What do you need Chris?" I ask, turning to give him my full attention.

"We need someone to sing the 'Star Spangled Banner' this year." He says, giving me a pleading look. "Officer Clarkson went home sick earlier."

"No. Talk to Vega. I'm sure she'd do it." I say, waving my hand dismissively at him. Just because he's my favorite uncle doesn't mean much.

"Vega who? David's wife or one of his daughters?" He asks, confused.

"His daughter, Tori. The girl I was just talking to. I don't think her mom sings and if you ask Trina, I will shoot her in front of everyone here." I tell hem, showing him how serious I am.

"Why can't you do it?" I asks. He's like a pit bull with a bone when he wants something. I guess that's why he's one of the LAPD's best interrogators. "You have an amazing voice."

"No." I say, walking away.

"Oh, say can you see!" A loud voice, instantly recognized as one Trina Vega, starts from the microphone set up on the makeshift stage.

"SHUT UP OR I WILL STAB YOU WITH MY SCISSORS!" I yell, making everyone around my flinch.

"Trina. Off the stage." Vega says, pulling her sister away from the microphone and into the hands of their parents. "I am so sorry about her. She heard that they needed someone to sing the 'Star Spangled Banner', and quickly ran up." She says into the microphone before stepping off.

"I see what you mean about Trina." Chris says, eye flinching slightly.

"Ya think." I say, turning to walk away.

"Wait. Jadelyn."

"Stop calling me that, Christopher." I tell him, turning to face him. I smirk when I see his eye twitch again. He hates being called by his full name, something we both have in common.

"I'll buy you coffee for a month." He bargains, locking eyes with me.

"Sorry to interrupt. But I wanted to thank Jade." Vega says, walking up to us from where she left with Trina.

"For what?" I ask, raising my eyebrow in curiosity.

"For stopping Trina from singing before I got up there." She says, looking at me. "Everyone cop here puts their life on the line defending us from crooks. I don't think listening to her would have been a thank you."

"I like her. She's funny." Chris says from behind me, the amusement in his voice evident.

"Whatever. I didn't want my ears to bleed because of her." I say, going to grab another coffee.

"Are you going to sing the 'Star Spangled Banner'?" Vega asks, and I hear her footsteps, as well as Chris', behind me.

"Why can't you?" I ask, pouring my coffee.

"Something I ate at Karaoke Dokie messed up my voice. I can't sing." She answers, and I notice the slight scrathiness of her voice as she talks.

"I didn't do anything to your food." I tell her, seeing the look on her eyes as she stares at me. "Two months, and it's the extra large. None of that small crap you get yourself." I tell my uncle, walking past him. "I'll sing just before the fireworks go off."

"I'll let the captain know. See you later Jade." Chris says, stopping before saying my full name. "See you around, Tori." He tells her, walking off and heading to where the captain is.

"What were talking about? With the coffee?" Vega asks me, handing me my two sugar packets and a stirrer.

"He tried to bribe me with a month of coffee. I told him two and the size." I tell her, not thanking her as I take the sugar.

"Oh. Well. Good luck. You have a beautiful voice. I look forward to hearing you sing tonight." She says, walking away.

An hour later, I'm walking up the steps, stopping in front of the microphone and starting the 'Star Spangled Banner'.

**_'Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_**  
**_Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,_**  
**_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_**  
**_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_**  
**_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there._**  
**_Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?'_**

I start, my eyes closed as I see the lyrics in my head.

_**'On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,**_  
_**Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,**_  
_**What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,**_  
_**As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?**_  
_**Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,**_  
_**In full glory reflected now shines in the stream:**_  
_**'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh long may it wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!'**_

I note the silence as I sing, opening my eyes briefly to see everyone's eyes close, lips following mine.

_**'And where is that band who so vauntingly swore That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion,**_  
_**A home and a country should leave us no more!**_  
_**Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution.**_  
_**No refuge could save the hireling and slave From the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave:**_  
_**And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!'**_

I close my eyes again, fighting tears as I remember my grandfather, a proud veteran, who always said this on the Fourth of July, a proud look on his face every time, as he started at the flag he never took down in front of his house.

_**'Oh! thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand Between their loved home and the war's desolation!**_  
_**Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n rescued land Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation.**_  
_**Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,**_  
_**And this be our motto: "In God is our trust."**_  
_**And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!'**_

I open my eyes again, wiping the tears from my eyes as I remember him. His flag is now in my room, folded up in the case they gave us at his funeral.

**Kind of a cliffhanger. I'm sorry. This is a three shot. I know I said I was done for a while, but I want to write the next two parts before I put this fic to the side for now. The parts about Jade's grandfather, though I don't know the back story of hers, are based off of mine. My grandfather was a veteran, and my mother has the flag they gave us at his funeral, and I know she won't give it away. The ending of this one is a sort of tribute to the men and woman who put their lives on the line so we can be free. I might not know the 'Star Spangled Banner' by heart, but the message is true none-the-less.**

**Happy Fourth of July.**

**Blessed Be.**


	18. Author's Note

**Sorry for this not being a chapter. I recently found out that my laptop is done for. The only chance I have at getting my files is to extract the hard drive and find a way to transfer them to either an external hard drive, or a flash drive. And because of how my laptop is designed, the back cover is attached in a way that makes getting it off basically impossible without breaking it.**

**I wish I knew of another way, but I don't. So until then, my current works are going on hiatus, and I don't think I'll be working on anything else unless I can get that fixed.**

**My only other option to type anything is to use my mother's laptop, or see if an old desktop still works and use it.**

**I am truly sorry about this.**

**I hope none of you are angry at me.**

**Blesses Be.**

**Azkadellio**


End file.
